Chakra over Magic
by P-A-P-E-R-Stars-989
Summary: A mission goes awry as Team 7 are sent from their home to a place they are not familiar with: Hogwarts. Naruto/HP crossover! Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit::****A/N:** Alright so, I revised this whole story -- well, the only three chapters up as I have yet to make a fourth chapter! Haha, so I hope this is much better than the unrevised version. If it isn't...then...oh well. Heh, I think it's better. But my opinion doesn't really matter does it? So, if you haven't read the previous one, then you should know that this is my first crossover: Naruto/Harry Potter. Woot woot. Okay, so the next paragraph is gonna tell the background of both Naruto and Harry Potter. (Please also know that I'm more of a Naruto fan, so I may be a bit bias towards wizards and witches, heh.)

_Naruto_:

Everything is canon up until the point where Sasuke passed out after the fight with Itachi (except that he also killed Kabuto because I don't feel like dealing with him in this story) but Madara did not take him. Instead, Sasuke was taken back to Konoha by Kakashi and Naruto (who were watching the fight). Sasuke, too fatigued to fight back, went along with them. So Sasuke never found out the real reason why Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan (to be honest, I'm just gonna make it so that Itachi killed the clan cause he's just that damn crazy). Team Hebi followed Sasuke to Konoha and stayed with them, and they are accept at Konoha as shinobi, but they are put on probation and watch for five years (besides Sasuke). Team 7 has reunited and are once again training together, though at times, Sakura and Naruto go to missions as Sasuke is not able to go to missions until a year has passed. Kakashi has also taught Sasuke how to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan (and, overuse of the sharingan will not blind them! Yayy).

_Harry Potter_:

Takes place in fifth year. The majority of this story will be in the Harry Potter world, so yeah.

Pairings:

Sasuke/Sakura

Naruto/Hinata

I would also like to point out that I'm not very good at staying in character because I'm so used to my own characters. Soo, if I break out of character for _any_ character, I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE!

**Disclaimer**: This will be the only disclaimer of this whole story; I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, I would have stashed my favorite characters in my basement.

X

X

X

Sasuke's first day off probation could have gone in many different ways.

He could have just received a simple mission from the Hokage.

Or perhaps his odd, yet treasured, teammates could have thrown a little celebration party with all their friends.

Maybe Kakashi would have taken him and shown him some new, _not_ forbidden jutsu.

What Sasuke _didn't_ expect though, was being pulled around Konoha by his _ear_.

By Sakura of all people.

Where were his fangirls when you needed them?

X

X

X

_Five minutes ago_

The last Uchiha looked as if he hated his life – after all, what kid scowled like _that_ and loved everything around him?

But of course, Sasuke didn't hate life.

That was just his "default" face as many in Konoha put it. To strangers, particularly male strangers, his expression would most likely scare them away. To female strangers however, Sasuke's face seemed to pull them in.

Much to his annoyance.

Aside from Sasuke's scowling countenance, he was actually jumping for joy on the inside. He was currently on his way to the Hokage tower to receive his first mission as a proud and non-traitorous shinobi of Konohagakure – with Sakura and Naruto of course.

Compared to Sasuke of course, his two teammates were practically beaming with happiness.

Sakura was practically skipping while Naruto's smile seemed to take up half his face. Their happiness seemed to be infectious as the passing civilians also smiled brightly.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! At least _look_ happy! This will be our first mission with _you_ in…um…over _four_ years!" The pinkette exclaimed happily, spreading out her arms as the sun rays shone down on her face.

Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smile at the image Sakura had created. Maybe she was hanging around Lee for too long.

Onyx, black eyes narrowed. Now the thought of Sakura hanging out with Lee _bothered_ him.

His other teammate, however, did not notice Sasuke's dark_er_ expression and promptly laughed.

"Yeah teme! Or should we just tell the old lady that you would rather stay here and walk _dogs_!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke, daring him to reply.

The last Uchiha did reply, but said three simple words that always riled up the Kyuubi container.

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto growled and jumped in front of Sasuke, pointing at him in the face.

"That's it teme! You and me! Right here, right now!"

The Sharingan user smirked; his eyes flashed red before quickly turning black again.

"Gladly dobe."

Both shinobi got ready to attack before a tinier figure effectively stopped them from fighting.

Sakura stood between them; arms stretched out to stop both her teammates and jade eyes flashing angrily.

"No, no, NO!" The boys stopped, scowling at each other – Sakura just shot them her own dark glare.

"We are going to see Tsunade-shishou for a _mission_! We are _not_, and I repeat, _not_ going to fight each other! Got it!"

It was times likes these when both boys wished that "inner-Sakura" never merged with her outer self. Nonetheless, Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly nodded though there glares were still in place. The pinkette shot them another look, a warning flashing in her jade eyes before turning towards the Hokage tower. The anger she held over her two teammates seemed to disappear quickly as a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Now come on guys! Tsunade-shishou will get mad if were late!" Sakura turned back around to face her two teammates, only to have her previous anger to come back ten-fold. Her two, supposedly _grown_ teammates were _wrestling_ on the ground.

Honestly, she expected this out of Naruto, but _Sasuke_? Really?

"Just _what_ are you two doing!" Sakura marched angrily to her two teammates who stopped their wrestling to look up at the iryou-nin. Azure eyes looked up frightened, while onyx orbs looked up annoyed; jade eyes turned a shade darker in anger. The pinkette has had enough! Sakura bent down, grabbed both boys by the ear, and brought them to their feet, tugging quite hard. However, since the iryou-nin was noticeably shorter than both of them (who were nearly equal heights), they were both bent down in very uncomfortable positions.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sakuraaaa-channn!" Naruto whined, but said kunoichi would not loosen her grip. Sasuke simply grunted in pain as his bigger hand wrapped around Sakura's dainty wrist. But smart, tiny Sakura thought ahead and had focused chakra towards her wrist, effectively preventing Sasuke from tearing her hand away from his ear. The Sharingan user grunted once more when Sakura refused to budge.

Sakura had then decided that words would not help; action more than words got through her two teammates better. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She dragged both boys by the ear towards Hokage Tower – which, to both boys embarrassment, was all the way on the other side of Konoha.

X

X

X

To put it simply, Sasuke was humiliated. And Uchiha were _never_ humiliated. The silent teen plotted his revenge on Sakura and decided to enact it later – maybe Naruto would help him.

His thoughts on a prank – _ahem_, revenge, were cut short though, when a loud voice filled Team 7's ears.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kami, it was _Lee_.

It was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto wanted to quickly get out of the area and dash towards the Hokage tower. Unfortunately for them, Sakura stopped to greet the Taijutsu specialist.

"Good morning Lee-kun!" Her two teammates groaned.

"OH NO! WHY IS IT THAT NARUTO AND SASUKE DO NO BRIM WITH THE SAME YOUTHFULLNESS AS YOU DEAR SAKURA-CHAN!"

Team 7 sweat-dropped anime style, but Sakura stayed still, her mind set on finishing the conversation with Lee. After all, it was rude to leave in the middle of a conversation.

"I think it's because they want to go on their mission now Lee-kun!" Sakura chirped, tugging harder on her teammate's ears, warning them to behave. The explanation seemed to energize the other shinobi as he jumped up and did a flip.

"OF COURSE! MISSIONS KEEP US FULL OF YOUTH AND HELP OUR BEAUTIFUL VILLAGE THRIVE!"

Before Sakura could even reply, another voice filled everyone's ears.

"YES LEE! THE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE GIVEN YOU HAS MADE YOU AN EXCELLENT SHINOBI FULL OF YOUTH!"

It just got worse, _Gai_ has arrived.

"GAI-SENSEI! HAS OUR VOLUPTUOUS HOKAGE ALSO ASSIGNED ME A MISSION!"

A horrified and dramatic gasp came out of the Jounin, and a smack was heard as Lee landed hard on the ground.

"LEE! IT IS _NOT_ YOUTHFUL TO TALK ABOUT OUR HOKAGE IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU WILL TURN INTO MY MOST ETERNAL RIVAL – KAKASHI!"

Lee quickly stood up and sobbed.

"I AM SORRY GAI-SENSEI! TO PROVE MY WORTH, I WILL DO FIVE-THOUSAND ONE-FINGERED PUSH-UPS! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA THREE-THOUSAND TIMES!"

"YES LEE! LET TRAINING PUSH THE VULGAR THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY, I MAY EVEN JOIN YOU!"

Lee looked to be ecstatic.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"…and were gone." Sakura muttered before quickly pulling Sasuke and Naruto away from the scene and once more towards Hokage tower.

X

X

X

Once Team 7 passed through the entrance of Hokage Tower, Sakura immediately let go of her teammate's ears.

Naruto cried out in happiness.

"YESS! FREEEDOM!" The hyperactive blond was promptly smacked by the pinkette.

Sasuke had to hold back a tiny smile as he remembered on just how much he missed them. Despite eccentricities (Kakashi), temper problems (Sakura), and a short-attention span (Naruto), Sasuke couldn't help but miss this.

"Yo teme! Stop being emo and let's go!" Sasuke scowled at the new nickname while Naruto just snickered at the glare sent his way.

_Emo_? Damn the tabloids Naruto read. Not to be taken down verbally by Naruto of all people, Sasuke coolly walked pass a triumphant looking blond before he retorted to the Kyuubi container's insult.

"Shut up dobe. Don't confuse me with yourself. You'll make yourself look even more stupid."

Naruto turned red before attempting to punch the Sharingan user.

Too bad he missed.

Sasuke just sent a smirk to Naruto's sprawled form on the ground before following a skipping Sakura.

The pinkette was just too happy. So what if it was their first mission together in years?

"Why is she so happy?" Naruto exclaimed as he caught up with the dark shinobi, obviously recovered from the _fall_ to the floor.

"So what if it's our first mission together in years?" Naruto said again before walking ahead to the Hokage's office while Sasuke seemed frozen mid-step.

He was thinking the same thing as Naruto.

Kami, maybe he should have left the village first chance he had.

X

X

X

"It's about damn time!" Tsunade slammed her fist on to her desk, the items resting on it jumped up from the impact and made a cluttered mess that made a particular iryou-nin apprentice quite nervous. Of course, Sakura wasn't nervous because her mentor was angry. No, Sakura was a _neat_ freak. She had this weird obsessive compulsive disorder to stay neat – from her appearance to the environment around her, it needed to be neat.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's slight twitch at the miscellaneous items on the Hokage's desk and office floor. He smirked as some things never did change. The Uchiha remembered when he and Sakura went to drag Naruto away from his apartment back in their genin days. Needless to say, Sakura went crazy and Naruto never allowed her back in his apartment again.

Tsunade however, was oblivious to the frantic looks her apprentice was shooting at scattered items and promptly picked up a folder lying peacefully on top of her desk (which was miraculously spared from Tsunade's fist rampage).

"Do you three know how long I've been waiting! Honestly, only sixteen and you three are _already_ like Kakashi!" The three simultaneously twitched from the insult, Naruto the most obvious and Sasuke the most subtle. Being compared to their laid-back, always late, and sometimes _perverted_ team leader was a low blow. Luckily, Kakashi was already out in a different mission.

The Hokage mentally calmed herself before laying the folder back on to her desk. She glared at the three teenagers before opening up the folder and seemingly reading the contents. A few minutes passed before she looked up at the best team Konoha could offer. Frantic green orbs and excited sky eyes immediately turned serious while cool, onyx orbs stilled into an expression of nonchalance

Tsunade let her own golden brown eyes to sweep over the three of them before speaking in a tone that radiated authority.

"Your mission is to find and capture the _nukenin _from _Iwagakure_, Uchu Ryojin. He is suspected of creating new jutsu and _testing_ it on civilians. All the civilians tested are either missing or dead. He has last been spotted near _Nami no Kuni _and is believed to have taken a few civilians there recently." Tsunade tore her eyes away from the folder and stared at the three once more.

"You will find and capture him. If he attacks, defend yourself. Do not kill him. But, if it comes down to it, you may."

The Sannin stood up abruptly, her chair screeching in protest against the floor.

"This _nukenin_ is dangerous, remember that! Though he may not be on the same level as you three, be careful. You do not know what his jutsu will do so be on guard." Team 7 nodded and stayed rooted in their spot, waiting for Tsunade to assign a team leader. Usually, it was Kakashi who was the team leader, but as he was not here at the moment…

"The team leader will be…"

All three tensed, each wanting to be the leader.

"…Sakura." Naruto immediately broke out of his serious countenance and his whining voice rang around the room.

"Ne! Tsunade-baa-chan! Why Sakura-chan! Why not me! I'm the one that's going to be Hokage!" The Kyuubi container ran up to Tsunade's desk and put his hands on the wooden product. Sasuke wisely stayed silent as he brooded about Sakura being chosen over him.

The Hokage glared at the teen she has come to know as a brother.

"Because _brat_, out of all three of you, Sakura has the best qualities of a leader!" Naruto turned red and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Meanwhile, Sakura was overjoyed.

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou! Thank you!"

Without warning, Sakura hugged the Hokage but logic overcame her and she wisely let go of the blonde.

Sasuke, however, was thinking darkly in his mind about how Tsunade seemed to forget about his leading Team Hebi. Sakura beamed proudly at her two brooding teammates, far too happy to even care about how they were feeling.

"_They'd get over it once they're in action"_ Sakura thought. While being leader meant that you had the skills and responsibility to, well, _lead_, Sasuke and Naruto hardly cared about status once a fight was taking place.

Besides, fighting-wise, her two teammates beat her hands down.

"Come on you two! It's early in the morning, were rested, and its Sasuke-kun's first day off probation! Let's leave now!" Sakura was definitely pumped up as her hands were balled into fists and a new fire was in her eyes.

Tsunade sighed and sat back down, waving all three out of her office.

"Oh, go ahead now."

X

X

X

It has been exactly one day since Team 7 obtained the mission from Tsunade. Needless to say, all three of them were bored.

At least, right now they were.

Their one day journey has been interesting. It was very similar to their missions back in their genin days, but perhaps more violent.

Must be because Kakashi-sensei wasn't there.

Naruto and Sasuke though, couldn't keep their _fists_ off of each other.

Both insisted it was training.

Still though, it all ended up in a tie between both teenage boys as they were practically equal in strength. Sakura was pretty annoyed at the fact that she had to heal them practically after every hour.

It was not until they saw the "_Naruto Ōhashi_" that the boredom left.

Or at least the boredom left Naruto.

The Kyuubi container smiled and pointed triumphantly at the large bridge.

"HAH! Take that teme! They named this bridge after ME!" He boasted the fact to Sasuke, grinning in his face before his best friend-rival pushed him aside.

"Dobe, were still a mile or two away from _Nami no Kuni_. That means were close to the town." Naruto looked on confused, the grin leaving his face as he thought about what Sasuke said.

"Ne? What do you mean by that teme? Don't try to confuse me because you're a sore loser!" The blond's insults made no sense as Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot! Sasuke-kun is trying to say _be quiet_! Since were near the town that means our target is near us since he's not exactly in the town!" Sakura hissed out, while Naruto let out a tiny "o…" Sakura felt like slapping her face at Naruto's slow thinking.

Sometimes, she was amazed she even came to think of him as a brother.

Sasuke made a tiny "hn" noise at both his teammates before stiffening up. He crouched into a fighting position as he activated his sharingan. Fortunately, Sakura and Naruto noticed his change in posture and widened their senses. They too soon stiffened and went to a fighting position as they felt someone else's chakra nearing them…and fast.

They all braced themselves as they soon felt someone looking all around them. It was an eerie feeling and very hard to explain but soon, a black blur landed in front of them.

"N-Naruto-kun! It's just me!"

Team 7 paused at the familiar, timid voice of Naruto's fiancée. Sakura was the first to loosen from her form as she looked on shock at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan!" At first, the pink-haired teen did not believe that Hinata was here until she peered closer to the heiress's pearl orbs. Although it was quite easy to use jutsu to change eye color, the Hyuuga's had a specific color that was impossible to imitate due to the amount of chakra in their eyes. Similar to the Uchiha as the color and pattern of a sharingan cannot be mimicked as well.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Naruto hugged Hinata tightly while Sasuke grunted in response as a greeting.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan why are you here?" Naruto asked worry laced each and every word as he looked at her with slight distress in his bright blue eyes.

Hinata smiled at her love hoping that it would calm him down.

"Tsunade-sama sent me. She said that Uchu Ryojin may be a bit hard to track as what he lacks in strength, he makes up in intelligence. Similar to Shikamaru-san. She said that you may need help." Hinata finished, brushing a stray strand of black-purple tinted hair behind her ear. Sakura smiled and pumped her fist in the air, another fire in her eyes. Obviously, she was determined to make her first mission as a team leader to be a good and successful one.

Sasuke cooly observed Hinata Hyuuga. Yes she was powerful, pretty powerful. She had definitely grown since he left and came back, but was she good enough?

"What about Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke asked simply. There was no hidden meaning behind it, just a question. Hinata looked up at Sasuke's towering form with wide eyes before looking away.

"Neji-nii-san left on another mission with Tenten-san and Lee-san shortly after you left. A-and Hanabi is still a new chuunin in which Tsunade-sama thought it was too early for her to take a mission at this level." Sasuke nodded at her answer while Hinata cowered behind Naruto subtly.

Naruto glared at his best friend.

"Hey teme! Don't scare Hinata like that!"

"Dobe, I was just asking a question."

"Yeah! Well, your face is still scary!"

Sakura rubbed her temples and sent an apologetic smile to Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. You'll do great!"

A flock of birds suddenly flew up into the air, making a thunderous noise and loud chirping as it did so. Everyone tensed when they felt another chakra signature coming towards them. All four crouched into fighting positions, cautiously looking at their surroundings.

"What's this, what's this, what's this! Little shinobi from Konohagakure! Oh, how delightful!" An elderly looking man stopped in front of them, his features crazed.

_This_ was Uchu Ryojin? _This_ old man?

All four looked at each other before tensing their stances. They all knew full well that looks could be deceiving.

"Ohohohoho! And they're all so young! Perfect for experiments!" Uchu's eyes flashed light blue and soon the four shinobi were bathed in a glowing white light.

Sasuke immediately activated the sharingan then looked down at the green grass. Only, it wasn't green grass anymore. There was a glowing light emitting from the ground which looked like patterned in lines; straight and curved.

"Hinata! Use the byakugan!" Sakura shouted out the order as she too noticed the pattern on the ground.

"Byakugan!" Visible veins appeared, originating from Hinata's pearly eyes. An audible gasp came from her pouty lips. The Kyuubi container tried to get closer to her side, but found he was unable to move.

"H-hey! What is this you old bastard!" The old man just giggled insanely, completely ignoring Naruto's question.

"Hinata, what is it!" Sakura asked, frantic when she noticed the light _crawling_ up her legs in an amazingly fast pace.

"I-I don't know!" Hinata replied, her byakugan still activated.

"T-the light is patterned in some way I can't describe!"

Sasuke glared at this revelation and turned his sharingan to the insane Uchu Ryojin.

"Hehehehe! Little shinobi! I hope you survive because even I don't know what will happen on the other side! Hell, I don't even know what the other side is!" Sasuke's sharingan swirled angrily as he attempted to jump from the glowing light. But like Naruto, he found he could not move.

The four shinobi were then locked trying to break free from the ground.

"Aww! I thought you all were smart -- well maybe not the blond one, but the rest of you! You can't escape until the jutsu is finished!" Naruto struggled even more for the old man, but couldn't and the light soon reached his neck.

"Bastard! Tell us what this is!" was Naruto's last words as the light quickly covered his entire body.

The only thing that reached Uchu Ryojin's ears was the screams of Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto while Sasuke grunted quite loudly.

X

X

X

Albus Dumbledore did not know what to expect when he performed a spell that simply transported a bowl of lemon drops from his shelf to his desk.

Well, he did know that he expected his lemon drops to magically appear at his desk.

However, he did not expect four teenagers who seemed to be yelling in a language that Dumbledore knew all too well: Japanese.

"_W-where the hell are we! Hinata-chan? Are you alright!_" A blond boy spoke, quite loudly to a girl whose eye color gave off the impression that she was blind. Dumbledore did not know what to make of the current situation, but he did know that he was not the only one who was very confused.

"_Yeah, yeah, just worry about Hinata-chan. Ya know, your teammates don't mind at all. Cause, were not hurt at all…_" A pink-haired teen spoke very sarcastically as she picked herself up. The blond boy stuck his tongue out at her

"_Hey, Hinata-chan is my fiancée! You're just my sister!_" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Fiancée? Why, they didn't even look like they were out of school yet

"_Hn, dobe…_" A rather dark looking young man also stood up, brushing himself off as the pink-haired girl beamed at him.

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun!_"

Dumbledore was known to read things beyond its actual meaning, but for the life of him, he just didn't get why the pinkette thanked the dark one.

"_Ne! Why are you thanking that teme! He just insulted me!_" The pink-haired woman glared while the dark one smirked.

"_Sasuke-kun insulted you after you insulted me! That's his way of being nice!_" She responded, obviously, she read the dark one quite well.

Dumbledore was beginning to wonder when they would notice his presence.

"_U-um…guys. Were not alone…_" The blind one said as she seemed to look straight at the headmaster of Hogwarts. Well, it appeared that she was not so blind after all. The others immediately stiffened, taking out weapons from hidden places that Dumbledore did not even suspect. Of course, they brought out the weapons so fast that his eyes just didn't catch where they stashed it in the first place.

It was then that he decided that he should intervene.

"_Do not worry. I am no harm to any of you."_ He spoke calmly, hoping that it would help and cause the four to put their weapons away.

Apparently it didn't work as the most talkative ones, the pink and blond one immediately glared at him.

"_Prove it!_" The pinkette cried out, her eyes narrowing. Surprisingly, the dark one hovered protectively behind her.

Dumbledore smiled a sincere smile

"_I have not harmed any of you yet…_"

He then lifted his chin up, tapping it lightly

"_…well, I find no other reason to trust me!_" He said cheerfully, blue eyes twinkling.

"_May I ask now, just who you four are?_"

The four shinobi looked at each other before staring at the odd man.

X

X

X

_Iryou-nin_: Medic nin

_Nukenin_: Missing nin

_Nami no Kuni_: Land of Waves

_Naruto Ōhashi: _Great Naruto Bridge

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the odd man; years of training over took her body as she held a kunai in front of her defensively. He looked to be a _very_ old man, with spectacles, a long white beard and equally long white hair. His clothing in itself was odd; it was brightly colored with stars and crescent moon pattern. Even more shocking was that he was wearing a _pointed_ hat that matched.

Sakura took a second to criticize the man's wardrobe as distaste seemed to flash in her eyes. It looked like weapons could be hidden easily in the long garb, but that seemed to be the only plus side. Whatever it was, it looked heavy and impractical for fighting. It would obviously slow down the man if he was ever in a chase and it held the possibility that it would _trip_ him as well. Whatever this man was, it was definitely _not_ a shinobi.

Despite the tense atmosphere, the pinkette couldn't help but think that if Ino were here, she would scream at the very crime in fashion.

The kunoichi continued to scrutinize the old man, pushing her observations passed his clothing. From what Sakura could see, the man was cheerful and, if his clothing gave any hint, eccentric. He looked to be kind, but almost all elderly people looked to be kind. He didn't look to be threatening; he actually looked like he was rather weak.

But all shinobi knew that appearances were deceiving. Despite what this old man looked like, he could very well be a threat.

_Idiot! Can't you see that he has no hidden motives!_

Dammit, "Inner-Sakura" was coming out. Even though Sakura has mostly merged with her more ferocious mind, there were still times when "she" came out to chastise outer-Sakura's actions.

_Shut up you! How do you know that!_

_Well, for one…he __**is**__ unarmed! Do you see any weapons on him?_

_How the hell should I know! He could hide anything in those robes of his!_

The iryou-nin mentally applauded herself at successfully shutting her inner-self up. She was a shinobi, and appearances would _not_ deceive her.

Dumbledore's heart, he would admit, was beating erratically. The four teenagers in front of him made no move to put away their weapons, and if he didn't do something fast, he was sure his death would be inevitable.

_Stop being stupid, stupid! If he were an enemy, then he wouldn't look so frightened now would he!_

Inner-Sakura had a point. To the untrained eye, Dumbledore looked as calm as can be. But to an experienced shinobi, the signs were clear. A too stiff position (enemies normally didn't stand with their back so erect, they were more relaxed), the _very_ slight shaking, and of course, the tiny beads of sweat that slowly rolled down his forehead.

The pinkette frowned; trusting this man would go against every teaching she jammed into her brain about unknown territories.

But that was the thing, this territory was _unknown_, and they would need to find someone to help them somehow. This odd man was the best choice as he was the first person they saw in this new land. Plus, if he showed any signs of betrayal, he would have four very strong shinobi on him in less than a second.

Sakura slowly lowered her kunai, her jade eyes connecting with the man's bright blue ones, but kept most of her defenses up. She was still alert despite making the decision to "trust" him, keeping her hand wrapped tightly around her kunai, ready if something went wrong.

Unfortunately, as Sakura was the one in front of Hinata, Sasuke, _and_ Naruto, her movement was visible to all three. From behind her, a familiar voice shot out and rang in her ears

"_Ne, ne! Sakura-chan! What are you doing?_"

Said kunoichi did not turn her head as a warning towards the old man flashed in her jade orbs.

"_It's alright Naruto-kun. I think we can trust him._" The pinkette said, caution laced through every word however.

Dumbledore caught the warning the pink teenager shot him: "If you try something, you're dead."

He merely smiled, but Sakura could not determine if that smile was a sign of trust or hidden betrayal. The Kyuubi container ignored Sakura's words though.

After all, this was Naruto.

"_How do you know Sakura-chan! He could be Akatsuki!_" Sakura tightened her grip around her kunai before calmly speaking.

"_Just trust me Naruto-kun._" The iryou-nin hoped he would stop berating her. She was still the team leader, and as such, he should listen.

Naruto couldn't believe it. The blond's azure eyes were wide in shock.

Sakura was just so easy.

So…

…trusting.

"_W-what!_"

Naruto was ready to shake Sakura's shoulders, just to snap her out of whatever was going on.

But two different hands stopped him.

Hinata had taken hold of Naruto's own hand, while Sasuke laid his on the his shoulder.

"_Naruto…calm down._" Sasuke said as the blond whirled around to face him in confusion. Onyx met azure and the Uchiha lowered his voice so that only Naruto would be able to hear.

"_Trust Sakura._" Naruto, if possible, became even more shocked. Was Sasuke really agreeing to this?

"_But stay alert. We don't know where we are and what has happened._" The Sharingan user finished, giving Naruto a look that told him to calm down.

The Kyuubi container narrowed his eyes and nodded stiffly. He knew that they had to do whatever it took to survive.

Even if it meant trusting this old coot.

Naruto turned towards his fiancée and gave a reassuring smile. Hinata smiled back and squeezed his hand for comfort.

Azure eyes turned towards the old man, and Naruto walked pass Sakura, ignoring her protests.

"_Alright old man! Just who are you!_" Naruto looked up, as he was just a few inches shorter than the man.

Sakura's eye twitched at Naruto's direct question.

Has he _never _heard of making a good first impression?

Well, Sakura supposed that making a first impression _now_ would be pretty useless. Nonetheless, Sakura was ready to march up to Naruto and drag him back down with his _ear _once more. However, before the pinkette could do so, Hinata walked, a little unsure at first, before taking the Kyuubi container's hand and pulling him back.

Naruto turned around to face Hinata and his eyes softened.

No words were spoken. The Hyuuga heiress spoke with her pearl eyes, and her fiancée understood every word.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small smile. Those two were made for each other. Complete opposites, yet happily in love. The iryou-nin sighed softly and wondered if her future love life would be like that.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura when he noticed her watching Naruto and Hinata's little moment.

A chuckle soon filled the shinobi's ears. They looked up at the elderly man and Sasuke himself had to smirk when he realized that they all temporarily forgot about him.

"_You four are an interesting bunch aren't you?_" He said, chuckling once more. "_As it is the summer, I have not had this much fun since last school year!_"

Four pairs of eyes looked at him in confusion before looking at each other. The most talkative one, the blond glared up at him with azure eyes. His _fiancée_ continued to hold his hand tightly.

"_Whatever old man! What the hell is your name!_" This time, the pinkette didn't hold back. Sakura marched right next to Naruto and smacked him (while narrowly avoiding Hinata's own head).

"_Idiot! Be nice!_"

The man just chuckled once more.

"_No, no! It's quite alright! My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Of course, you may simply call me Dumbledore!_" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Who the hell needed such a long name?

"_What is this place old man?_" Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye at his new nickname by a teenager he didn't even know.

"_This, my boy, is a school! Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And, if I may, just who are you four?_"

At this question, Naruto beamed proudly, always ready to boast about himself.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure, at your service!_" The blond spoke loudly, his chest out, and his fiancée holding his arm.

It looked very comical, and Dumbledore laughed.

That was not the reaction Naruto expected and predictably, got annoyed.

"_Hey, hey! Watcha laughing at old man!_" Dumbledore did not answer; instead he lifted his hand and patted Naruto on the head.

Sakura lost it; she, at first tried to hold back her laugh when Naruto introduced herself. The way he had presented himself was damn hilarious, and it kind of reminded her of Lee. However, when "Dumbledore" had patted Naruto on the head like he was a small child, Sakura could not hold it back any longer. A tiny noise escaped before she laughed as well.

Naruto whirled his head around to stare at the pink kunoichi with an expression likened to annoyance and anger.

"_Oh, you four are quite the group aren't you!_" Dumbledore's eyes caught the pearly gaze of Hinata and smiled down at her as she attempted to hide behind Naruto.

"_Now, who is that lovely young lady hiding behind you Naruto-san?_"

The Kyuubi container looked down at Hinata, who was practically shivering behind him at the newfound attention, and pulled her up so that she was at her normal height.

"_This is Hyuuga Hinata! My fiancée! And also the prettiest, most gorgeous woman in Konoha!_" At this compliment, the Hyuuga heiress turned red and proceeded to hide behind Naruto again.

"_I-It's nice to meet you D-Dumbledore-san…_" She said shyly before turning her head to look at the ground.

The elderly man, who seemed a bit too cheerful, just laughed once more.

Yeah, he seemed to do that a lot too.

"_Such a charming young lady. But did you say…fiancée? Aren't you two a bit young for such a big step?_" He asked, his eyes twinkling with curiosity, his head tilted slightly.

"_Because old man…_" Naruto sputtered a few words, trying to think of a liable reason, but a certain black blue-tinted haired Uchiha answered the question.

"_Where we live, it's either marry young and fast, or die single and no way to continue your clan._" He spoke the last few words in a mysterious way to Dumbledore, but the other shinobi knew exactly what his hidden meaning was.

"_Ah, yes, yes…_" Was Dumbledore's simple reply as if he understood exactly what he said, before turning his wise eyes to Sasuke himself.

"_And just who are you my boy? Such a dark young man…_" His eyes alternated between Sasuke and the girl with the pink hair "…_Are you two together as well?_"

Jade eyes widened and Sakura's face became a bright red. She began to stutter incoherent words and her mind slightly wandered to the fact of being future Uchiha Sakura. However, her brief dream was shattered by Sasuke's simple answer.

"_No._"

Sakura's already red face, if possible, became even redder as she felt the Uchiha's stare boring into her head.

"_I am Uchiha Sasuke._" The Sharingan user said simply, never one for words.

"_Your eyes contain something dark Sasuke-san. They remind me of someone I used to know…_"

Dumbledore looked at the other three, then motioned to Sasuke

"_…you all best keep an eye on him._"

The boy in question furrowed dark eyebrows at this. His days of betrayal were long gone. His teammates knew that, but to Dumbledore there was someone who Sasuke apparently resembled.

"_The only difference between the two of you is that you, Sasuke-san, have friends to always watch you!_"

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened before looking at each team member of team 7 and Hinata. Without knowing he did so, a flicker of warmth came into his eyes.

"_And now, who is this lovely young lady with the unusual hair color? Reminds me a bit of Nymphadora!_" Dumbledore laughed at his own joke, and Sakura had to wonder if he what he said was an insult or a compliment. Either way, she introduced herself to Dumbledore

"_Haruno Sakura, medic nin of Konohagakure._" She said as calmly as she could, before letting out a smile.

Dumbledore nodded, intrigued by the word "medic."

Wherever these four lived, it was definitely not in Europe. And the Headmaster of Hogwarts had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't of this universe either. He looked thoughtfully at all four before turning and sitting down in his chair behind his desk.

"_You four say that you are from Konohagakure? Just where is this interesting place?_" He asked, throwing in a lemon drop into his mouth. The curious (to Dumbledore) teenager's relaxed figures tensed even more at his question.

He raised an eyebrow at this. Now, he was even more curious.

After all, humans were naturally curious beings.

Sakura spoke up, as she understood the unspoken conversation between all four.

"_The location of our home is somewhere we do not wish to disclose. However, we have arrived in your…_"

The iryou-nin looked around the place where they were sent; it looked very much like Tsunade-shishou's office.

Just cleaner.

"_…office through a portal in which we know nothing about._" Sakura kept her tone formal and strictly business-like.

Dumbledore nodded before standing up and grabbing a book, looking at the four through his half-moon spectacles, and stroking his beard all the same.

"_Ahh, I see…a portal? That is quite interesting._" He replied, keeping the book, which has now caught all the shinobi's attention, closed on top of his desk.

Naruto peered at the cover of the book, and furrowed his eyebrows when he did not recognize the characters on the cover.

"_Hey, hey old man! What does that say?_" He asked, blue eyes reflecting curiosity whle his finger pointed at the cover. Dumbledore looked down at the cover and let out a chuckle.

"_This? The title of this book simply says: Universal Portals._" Dumbledore opened the cover, and the four shinobi leaned in to see what was inside.

There were the same strange characters that they could not read.

"_It's actually a very good read!_" He concluded happily.

Sasuke tried hard to decipher what the tiny characters were. At first, he decided that he would not stop until he understood what they were.

After all, Uchiha do not give up.

But he soon came to a conclusion that was logical in his mind, and he had no doubt that it would also be logical in his teammates.

"_Exactly what language is that?_" Sasuke asked, his voice nearly emotionless, but there was an interested tone laced in his words.

Sakura let the information dawn on her. Of course! A different language! The only thing was, in all the countries that _they _knew of, the only language spoken was Japanese.

The rest died out.

How they died out, Sakura didn't know. The academy never bothered to teach kids; from what they had concluded, one language all around was much easier to handle. Sakura had to agree.

Dumbledore closed the book, and folded his hands on top of the cover.

"_The language written in this book? Why, it is English my boy!_"

Hinata peered at the cover when she noticed various symbols on the cover. She was hoping to find the emblem that had transported them to this strange world. Unfortunately, Dumbledore's hands covered most of the cover, and the heiress almost let out a huff of annoyance.

Naruto was the first to speak up about the new language.

"_Ne, what the hell kind of language is English!_"

The wise eyes of the old man seemed to twinkle. He had expected as such.

"_Are there any other languages where you live?_" Dumbledore asked, effectively ignoring Naruto's question.

"_No_." Was the simple answer he got, straight from the pinkette's mouth.

Why, it seemed as if she was the leader!

Dumbledore started to stroke his beard at this revelation.

"_Well, it seems that you four are going to be here for awhile…_" He chuckled and held his hands up for peace when he noticed hands going for sharpened weapons "…_Oh no! Not like that! I just meant that however you four got here. It is obvious that it will be awhile before we find a solution to safely get you all home!" _

The hands going towards the kunai stopped, but everyone (except the cheery old man) remained tense.

Dumbledore made a lot of sense. But just how were they going to fit in until they found a way to get back to Konoha alive and well? The shinobi immediately went towards their kunai once more when they saw Dumbledore reach for something in his robes. But what he took out made them all do a double take.

…It was a stick.

A frail, easily breakable stick.

Four pairs of eyes were fixed solely on Dumbledore and the stick, waiting to strike if the situation called for it.

A chuckle reached their ears again, and the shinobi were starting to get annoyed.

"_Do not worry. I'm just going to help you blend in to_ this_ society more!_"

The shinobi remained tense, all wary of what such a frail looking object could do.

"_If it helps, it will not harm any of you. You have my word!_" He added cheerfully.

They didn't relax any.

Dumbledore was slightly disappointed that they did not trust him yet.

Nonetheless, the Headmaster walked up to Naruto as he was the closest to him.

"_Now Naruto-san. This may tingle just a bit, but do not worry._" Dumbledore aimed the "stick" at the base of Naruto's throat, causing a series of actions to happen.

Azure eyes widened, Hinata jumped from behind Naruto to attack Dumbledore if something wrong occurred, and Sasuke and Sakura had their kunai out and ready.

Dumbledore was impressed.

He didn't even see them move.

Despite that, he continued with his spell. He spoke a few words that were foreign to the each shinobi's ears. A faint light escaped the tip of the stick and struck Naruto in the throat. The spot glowed for a few seconds before disappearing. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt slight warmth appear, then disappear before jumping away from Dumbledore.

"Hey old man! What the hell did you just do to me!" Shocked eyes of his friends turned to him and the Kyuubi container had to do a double take at what he said. His own azure eyes widened at his voice and what he was saying.

"W-what the hell is this! WHY AM I NOT SPEAKING MY OWN LANGUAGE!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at Dumbledore.

"Old man! What the hell did you do to me!" Dumbledore brought up a hand of peace.

"_Fear not you four…_" Naruto couldn't help but snort that _he _was still speaking Japanese. "…_I just made sure that whenever you talk, you will be speaking English. To better blend in and not bring attention to yourselves. However, you will still be able to understand Japanese, and you may speak it if you want to._"

Dumbledore gave Naruto a stern eye, in which the Kyuubi container glared back.

"_But I strongly recommend that you only speak your language when it is necessary._"

Naruto pouted at this and crossed his arms over his chest. Dumbledore moved on to Hinata who flinched when she saw the stick.

Obviously, the vulnerable-looking object was something to not be messed with.

The old man muttered the same incantation, and Naruto couldn't help but tense as that was _his_ fiancée. When Dumbledore was done, the heiress turned to Naruto and smiled.

"How do I sound Naruto?" A wide grin was his answer as he enveloped her in a hug.

Sakura smiled at the two and soon stepped up to Dumbledore, ready to face whatever Naruto and Hinata went through. She was slightly excited; would they still know this language when they returned to Konoha?

The iryou-nin closed her eyes as sudden warmth filled her throat. It was in a similar way to how an iryou-nin transferred their chakra into a patient. The feeling was nice and comforted her somewhat. The sensation was all too familiar as Tsunade-shishou had to reportedly heal Sakura before during her training a bit. Then, just as quickly as it entered, the feeling was gone. Sakura opened her jade eyes and blinked, not feeling any difference.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "How do you feel Miss Sakura?"

The pinkette tentatively smiled back, wondering if it worked.

"Um….fine?"

Sakura gasped at her voice and the word that came out.

"Oh my god!" She said aloud, feeling the way the words came out of her mouth.

The pinkette had to admit, talking in English felt a bit weird.

"Hn…"

Sakura turned her head to grin widely at Sasuke who looked apathetically as Dumbledore did the same thing to him.

"How is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned to her, his countenance exuded boredom, but Sakura was quite used to it.

"Hn…"

Sakura frowned. She supposed that "hn" wouldn't change at all, but she had a crazy day dream that "hn" actually translated to "SAKURA! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

A girl can dream can't she?

"…It's fine." Sasuke said again, who, like Sakura, was testing how the English words sounded.

The pinkette beamed.

"…hn."

X

X

X

So if you read the previous version, you would know that I put a bit more detail :D

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes never seemed to disappear.

It was quite annoying, Hinata concluded.

"Now, by any chance, did the portal that you four come by look like this?" The elderly man picked up the book entitled _Universal Portals_ to show them a picture, but the only one who came up to confirm if it was the portal was Hinata

The portal in the picture did not look to be much. It was similar to the yin-yang sign, but was decidedly different. On the Yin half of the circle, lines weaved in and out through intricate patterns. Surprisingly, Hinata noted, that like in real life, the picture had the lines constantly moving. On the Yang half of the circle, the weaving lines were more spread out, but moved on a much faster pace. The Hyuuga heiress noted three seconds before the Yin half became like the lower Yang half and vice versa.

Hinata recognized it immediately. The kunoichi, however, pretended to scrutinize the picture some more as she activated Byakugan. Fascinated, the heiress noted faint chakra enveloping the picture and quickly concluded that it was because of the little chakra on it allowed the picture to move. Hinata deactivated Byakugan (silently hoping that Dumbledore did not notice) and looked up.

"T-that's it! That's the one that sent us here!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I thought so. The description of this portal states that it sends someone from their home to a place in turmoil." Dumbledore stroked his long beard "Hmm…quite on point as my home is currently in turmoil."

The four shinobi felt slight pity, but this was not where they belonged.

They had to go home.

"Hey old man! Why don't you make that portal thing-y and send us home?" Dumbledore chuckled and nodded his head.

However, his smile soon faltered when he saw the instructions on how to make such a portal.

"Oh dear…this is quite troublesome." The Konohagakure shinobi briefly thought of Shikamaru, but Dumbledore continued on.

"The ingredients used for this portal to work properly and safely are quite rare, and will be very frustrating in finding it."

Dumbledore continued to frown. "And furthermore, it takes the portal two months to charge up and properly function."

He looked at the four with stern eyes.

"Just who sent you four here?" Something in his eyes told them that he wasn't joking this time. "Whoever sent you here is very powerful, and should not be messed with. You four could have gotten killed."

Sasuke frowned at this. Did he really think they were so weak? But Sakura spoke up, her eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but you don't know who we are and what we do. We were very aware that the man who sent us was dangerous, we don't need you lecturing us." The two went into a slight staring contest before Sasuke broke it.

"We don't need you talking about who and who not to mess with. The matter is: how long will it take us to have this portal fully prepared?" He asked, his black eyes narrowing. Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the page containing the details of the portal.

"I would say…around five to seven months. Give or take a few."

It was quiet a few seconds before the Kyuubi container exploded.

"WHAT! FIVE TO SEVEN _MONTHS_! WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!"

Naruto slammed his hands onto Dumbledore's desk, glaring slightly.

"WE DON'T HAVE SEVEN MONTHS DAMMIT! WE HAVE TO GET HOME AND FINISH OUR MISSION!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened before standing up.

"Mission? I'm sorry, but what exactly are you four?"

Sakura wanted to beat Naruto so badly for having such a big mouth. But then again, she had to thank Naruto, for if he didn't burst out in anger, _she_ would have. Her jade eyes went from Naruto's form to Dumbledore who was slowly going around his desk to the four of them. She saw as Naruto backed up and protectively blocked Hinata as if the elder man was going to harm them.

"Whatever you are, do not worry. I'm quite the secret keeper."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this. It was hard for him to trust anyone, and this man was no different.

"Why should we tell you? The only thing you have done was give us the ability to speak a new language." The youngest Uchiha spoke, his words dark.

Dumbledore chuckled at this, his serious mood apparently gone.

"Because I can help you in this world. From what I concluded, where I live is much different from where you live. You need all the help you can get to survive." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

He could tell that they were survivors and excellent fighters. But one would definitely lose without having the area thoroughly observed and examined.

Surprisingly it was Hinata who spoke up.

"I-If we tell you what we are. Will you keep it a secret? Will you keep it with your life?" She looked up at the old man with her pearl eyes scrutinizing his form.

She, like the rest of the shinobi, knew what he said was right.

If they were going to go back home, they needed every help they could get. And Hinata wanted to go home with Naruto-kun. He only just proposed a few weeks ago. The Hyuuga heiress was determined to _not_ get married in some place she did not know.

Team 7 looked at the Hyuuga, looked at each other, and then nodded. They knew what they had to do to survive and get home.

They all looked at Dumbledore.

"Why of course. My whole life I've kept many secrets and have not broken any. You can trust me." He said chuckling, holding out the book to them.

"As proof, take this book and study more of it. Maybe when you get back to wherever you are from, you may have more knowledge of portals." Sakura looked down at the book then to Dumbledore, obviously fighting with herself. She turned towards her fellow shinobi, and they all nodded at her to continue. After all, Sakura was _still_ the team leader.

She took the book from Dumbledore, and then looked at him in the eye.

"We are ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure. Our mission was to capture someone, but he sent us here." She spoke in a completely professional manner that Dumbledore let out an unexpected laugh.

Sakura turned red in the face that an _old_ man was laughing at her. It just wasn't right.

"Excuse _me_ Dumbledore, but I would like to also add that if we find out that you have told _anyone_ of our occupation, we _will_ kill you." She said threateningly.

"Of course not Sakura! That explains why you four are so heavily armed. Such sharp objects!" The shinobi looked down at their weapons and frowned.

Maybe they should have brought _more_ weapons.

Naruto spoke up this time, curious in how _this _world worked.

"Ne, then old man, what are you?" He stared at Dumbledore with wide azure eyes.

Although Naruto was loud, he wasn't entirely stupid. Dumbledore gave off a vibe of authority and respect – and to shinobi, people did not give off such an aura if they were weak. Naruto was sure that his teammates realized this as well.

However, Dumbledore simply held out a bowl towards the four of them:

"Lemon drops?" He popped one into his mouth "They're quite delicious!"

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"Look. We don't want candy. We want answers old man!" Dumbledore nodded at this.

"Yes, yes. I see what you mean. Alright then!" The elderly man set the bowl back onto his desk and looked at the four teenage warriors in front of him.

"I am a wizard. A person who wields magic as an everyday appliance, helper, and if time calls for it, a weapon."

It was the shinobi turn to widen their eyes. Magic?

What the _hell_?

If the shinobi didn't like anything, it was jokes in a serious matter. Even _Naruto_ knew not to tell jokes at this moment. Sasuke spoke up; annoyance coated every word he said.

"Don't play with us. Magic does not exist. Why don't you tell us the truth before we kill you?" His voice was dark, and Dumbledore swore he saw a flash of red in his eyes. The wizard stroked his beard, and put on a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm…you say magic does not exist?" A very similar chuckle (that was quickly getting on everyone's nerves) rang through the air. "Then what do you call this?"

Dumbledore took out his stick once more, and the Konohagakure shinobi furrowed their eyebrows at this. Just what was the point of that stick? But the "wizard" pointed the seemingly useless piece of wood at a blank piece of paper on his desk.

"_Confringo._" With trained shinobi eyes, the four of them saw a quick stream of energy reach the piece of paper that consequently exploded in flames. Eyes widened and the Konohagakure loud mouth predictably spoke up before the rest.

"Ne? How the hell did you do that old man?" Naruto asked, staring at the spot where the piece of paper used to reside. A twinkle, that didn't really go away but instead became more prominent, appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Magic my boy. You all should know that where you are now, ninja do not exist. Ninja are just seen as a myth. Just as magic is a myth in Konoha, was it?" He looked at the four through his half-moon specs, his eyes seemed to me laughing at them.

Dumbledore's aged eyes caught sight of Sasuke's eyes, becoming shocked that they were red. He decided not to pry as he will find out later.

After all, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was a sly man.

The elderly man looked at the other three, wondering if their eyes were odd as well.

He noticed Hinata's own eyes. Visible veins protruded and originated from her pearly eyes. It was an odd sight. Dumbledore decided not to pry in that as well.

Sakura spoke up, her jade eyes locked onto his wand.

"Magic you say? The energy leaving it…was sort of like…chakra." The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

What was chakra?

Dumbledore was just about to ask such a question before Hinata's shy voice filled the room.

"It is like chakra." Her voice wavered a bit as she racked her brain trying to figure out what the energy was. "It's just like the undeveloped chakra in the genin. It's sort of between an academy student in their last year and a genin who just graduated." Hinata concluded, staring at the piece of stick, activating her Byakugan once more.

Surprisingly, there was also undeveloped chakra in the stick as well as in Dumbledore. "The stick also has chakra similar to Dumbledore…"

Naruto peered closely at the stick (as in, he was only a few inches away from it) before opening his mouth.

"What is that?"

All the while, Dumbledore stayed quiet, listening closely to Hinata's observation. He did not speak until Naruto questioned him about his wand.

"Why, it's my wand! It's the very tool that channels my magic. But, I can also do wandless magic if I wish!" He spoke, eyes twinkling. "Watch closely…"

Hinata activated her byakugan once more, and Sasuke, well, he never let go of his Sharingan.

Sakura and Naruto on the other hand, watched Dumbledore closely as his eyes connected with a feather on his desk.

"_Engorgio._" Everyone watched with wide eyes as the book grew in size.

"_Reducio_." They watched once more as the book went back to its normal size.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at this. If this magic was similar to chakra, then how did this man do something so amazing with just a simple word? The question was on everyone else's minds before Hinata spoke up once more.

"T-the undeveloped chakra in Dumbledore focuses in his brain when he spoke. With the wand, his…erm…energy focuses in both his brain and the area of exit, in this case, Dumbledore's hands, connecting with the energy in the wand." She deactivated her Byakugan and looked at the other three.

"I-it's a bit odd…I can't really explain it…" Her face turned red as she thought that she was being unhelpful.

But the Hyuuga heiress was being _very_ helpful.

Dumbledore looked down at the four, curiosity in his head at just what these four were capable of.

"Oh? You have called the magic in me…undeveloped chakra. What is chakra, if I may ask?" He popped another lemon drop into his mouth. He noticed with amusement on how the four ninja grinned.

Well, two of them grinned, one of them gave a shy smile, and the other looked indifferent.

Dumbledore sat back down comfortably as Sakura spoke up, as she was the chakra expert.

"To put it in simple terms, chakra is the energy we use; similar to how you use your magic. Hinata was saying how your energy was a bit similar to a cross between a late academy student and a genin's chakra. Their chakra is undeveloped, as it hasn't reached its full potential like ours. Of course, one can train, so that their chakra can become much more, but there is a limit as we are humans."

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow at this and he wondered just what would happen if these four were given wands and a spell to utter. Naruto broke his train of thought as his excited voice reached the Headmaster's ears.

"Ne, ne! Wanna see _our_ moves?" Before Dumbledore could answer, Naruto made a hand sign and spoke with a confident voice.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" It was the wizard's turn to widen his eyes as two copies of Naruto appeared.

"Yo!" They simultaneously spoke, while Dumbledore briefly wondered if it was an illusion.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and smirked at Naruto. Of course he would use that jutsu.

The Uchiha prodigy, however, wasn't amused at that; he was amused on Dumbledore's reaction. The old man just felt all high and mighty on doing something so amazing with a microscopic bit of chakra.

Tch. Sasuke had developed chakra, which he had great control over. Not as great as Sakura, but he was pretty good at it.

If _he_ had a wand, or tried one of those wandless magic crap, he bet his would be greater. After all, if Dumbledore could do "magic" with chakra that was just at a genins level, how would his magic be?

Sasuke widened his eyes at this revelation and Sakura excitedly spoke up. It seemed she also connected the dots.

"If…Dumbledore could do that with a low chakra level, no offense…" She shot a look at the elderly man smiling sheepishly; back at Konohagakure, if one told another shinobi they had a low chakra level, it would surely lead to a fight. The Headmaster didn't mind as he smiled and nodded his head for her to continue her conclusion.

"…then _we_ could do the same thing with our chakra level, except ours would be much more powerful!"

The look on Naruto's face was priceless. It went from clueless, to small smile, to huge, freaking grin.

He got it.

He got that they could take anyone down in this universe with their own weapon.

_Damn, were awesome!_ Naruto's thoughts seemed to be excited as well as he made out various scenarios on taking down a wizard with a _stick_ of all things.

"Oh my, that would be amazing!" A chuckle interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he turned back to the old man.

"Ne, ne! Lemme try out your wand thingy!" The Kyuubi container asked excitedly, and Dumbledore had to step back when the Kyuubi container appeared right in front of him out of nowhere, his hand out. The old man just chuckled once more.

"Oh no, this wand specifically chose me as its wielder. I suppose it has to do as what Hinata said: the "chakra" in this wand is similar to mine. You four will have to get your own wands to do this!" He pointed his wand to the ceiling:

"_Avis._" And a flock of birds streamed out of his wand.

They all watched (except Dumbledore) with wide eyes as the birds flew around the room then out the window where a big, red bird made a noise at their appearance before settling back.

Sakura turned from the flock of the birds now outside, to the source of the noise. Her jade eyes widened when she saw the bird; it was beautiful. It also seemed to be looking back at her as if saying "_what are you looking at_?" Her mouth opened and closed, gaping at the bird and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Urm…what is that?"

The bird squawked in annoyance at being called a "that." The iryou-nin stared back at it, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh Fawkes? Ah, the boy is a phoenix of course! A bird of fire." Dumbledore explained, putting yet another lemon drop in his mouth.

Sasuke looked with concealed curiosity at the Phoenix, and wondered just what was so special about it.

Well, so did Hinata, but unlike Sasuke, Hinata could tell if Fawkes also had this undeveloped chakra running through him. She activated her Byakugan and confirmed her theory. Walking up hesitantly to her fiancée, Hinata told him (and of course the other shinobi, as she's more comfortable talking when she's next to Naruto) what she discovered.

"T-the phoenix also has this…similar chakra-energy. A chakra level more to a genin that has had more experience in missions." She looked up at Naruto with wide pearl eyes, and smiled at him. "P-perhaps posing as wizards may be able to help us blend in more."

Sakura smiled and she pumped her fist in the air, nearly hitting Sasuke.

"Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking!" She turned to Sasuke who was recovering from almost falling into a book shelf.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura looked in onyx eyes that held a bit of annoyance in them. The Sharingan user scowled slightly at almost being hit before speaking.

"Hn…If, with Dumbledore's power, it would take seven months to get the portal, then with us…" He let it hang off from there as it clicked in Sakura's head.

"It would take us back home faster! Sasuke you're a genius!" Sasuke smirked before crossing his arms as if saying "duh."

But this was Sasuke. He would never say "duh."

Naruto also pumped his fist in the air as he excitedly turned to Hinata.

"Forget the bastard! Hinata was the one who brought up posing as wizards! We'll be able to blend in, not hold any suspicion on us, and I get to be with Hinata for a few months mission FREE!" The Hyuuga heiress turned red and looked at the ground, too embarrassed about spending more time with Naruto to even look at him, even though they were engaged.

All their moments were cracked when yet _another_ chuckle reached their ears.

"Excellent! Perhaps you four could also attend this school for the time being! Young people such as yourself would bring suspicion if you _weren't_ in school." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as his mind also brought up scenarios on how these four ninja would help in the Order's cause.

"Now, it's a bit cliché to use this, but you four could pose as exchange students. Examining Hogwarts in a way to help your own school for it's just starting!" He stroked his beard, thinking some more "Yes, yes, that is most definitely the best way for you four to enter this school without being scrutinized."

Silence reached his ears until, obviously, Naruto spoke up.

"Whatt! School! Old man, we finished school already! We don't need to go back!" The blond turned towards his current team leader. "Sakura! Tell him no! We can blend in, in other ways!"

The pink haired teen looked at the Kyuubi container with raised eyebrows, before smiling sympathetically.

"How Naruto? We could use _Henge no Jutsu_, but it would take too long, and we don't have unlimited chakra. We would have to take every precaution to not have the jutsu break purely because of chakra exhaustion."

Blue, shocked eyes turned towards Sasuke.

"Bastard! Seduce Sakura into letting us not enter school! Come on!" However, the sharingan wielder's simple reply was…

"No."

Naruto dramatically fell onto his knees.

School…he always did badly in school!

However, a reassuring hand appeared on Naruto's shoulder, and he looked up to see his fiancée smiling down at him.

"Don't worry Naruto. Were still here, don't forget that."

Dumbledore looked at them through his half-moon specs. They were quite interesting. And of course, very powerful. Maybe they could _still _help. The headmaster cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If I may ask for a favor: would you watch over the school as well? In these times, Hogwarts has many enemies outside, and sometimes, even within. There is a boy though; who I would like you to be extra careful with."

The shinobi turned towards each other, whispering and debating what to do. The little group finally broke up as Sakura spoke on behalf of her team.

"So, it's a protection mission right? In Konoha, such missions would be around Rank C and would not be so hard. We accept to watch the school and the boy as a favor for what you are already helping us with."

Dumbledore nodded his head with that damn twinkle in his eye back.

But, for the shinobi to pose as wizards, they needed wands.

"Well! Why don't we go shopping for your wands? Right now! The sooner the better! It is still…" Dumbledore looked at a clock on the wall "…oh my, it's only 12:00 in the afternoon! So early…"

He walked the four to a huge fireplace that fit only two people.

"This will take you to the shops. More specifically: Diagon Alley. It has all the things you need to survive here!" Sasuke frowned at this before looking indifferently to the old man who was rushing them.

"Sakura…we don't have money." The pink haired teen squeaked at this.

"Oh my god you're right!"

"Hn…"

"Ne, ne, old man! How are we going to get the stuff if we don't have money?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll pay of course! I said I can help you, did I not? Well, let the helping begin!" The Headmaster ushered the first two, Hinata and Sakura (Naruto and Sasuke tensed up at this, the latter concealing his worry much better than the former), and told them to grab a fist full of powder.

"Now, throw it into the floor, and with a clear voice, say "Diagon Alley!" got it? Not, diagonally!"

The two girls nodded hesitantly before doing as they were told.

They were enveloped in green flames, and when the flame died out, the two were missing.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore soon found himself in a predicament as two sharp objects were at his throat, one being held by Naruto, the other by Sasuke.

"Where are they old man!" Naruto asked, his blue eyes blazing. Sasuke just dug his own kunai deeper into Dumbledore's neck, leaving a slightly visible mark.

The Headmaster's eyes widened slightly before speaking, choosing his words carefully as his life was on the brink of death.

"Don't worry…" He winced when the weapons did not leave his throat "…they are only at Diagon Alley right now, we'll soon visit them." He let out a sigh when the weapons left his throat, and his hand automatically went up to see if anything was wrong.

Nothing, just a mark.

Hesitantly, Dumbledore also ushered the boys into the fireplace as well and instructed them just like he did the girls.

X

X

X

Naruto and Sasuke coughed as smoke went into their throats throughout the whole ordeal. Not to mention the fact that they felt a bit dizzy.

"Naruto, Sasuke! There you are!"

The two teens stumbled out and were both held up by Sakura who they saw through half-closed eyes. Finally adjusting their eye sight and recovering from the smoke, they looked at their surroundings. It looked like they were in a bar of some sort as there were tables and, well, a bar.

Soon, a noise appeared behind them, and they turned around to see Dumbledore calmly leaving the fireplace. Sakura spoke up as she continued to observe her current surroundings. It looked very dark, and suspicious people could easily be spotted in it.

However, it had this sort of welcoming vibe. Sakura wasn't quite sure.

"Um, Dumbledore, where are we?" Sakura asked looking around some more.

"Why, right now we are at the Leaky Cauldron! Come along now, to the shops!" He said happily, completely forgetting about the little incident with Naruto and Sasuke. He walked ahead of them into a really tiny courtyard that was basically surrounded by bricks. The four shinobi furrowed their eyes in confusion wondering if they were once again going to be flung somewhere else.

Instead, Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the brick wall.

With wide eyes, the four shinobi saw as the bricks slowly moved away to show a market place, bustling with busy people going to and fro. Dumbledore walked out into Diagon Alley, as the shinobi assumed, where they quickly followed him.

The shinobi soon noticed that they were getting stared at.

Psh, why were _they_ getting stared at? They weren't the one's wearing robes. Sakura looked down at their attire and deduced that they did sort of stand out.

The pinkette was just wearing her normal attire ever since she abandoned the red dress from when she was a genin. She was wearing a sleeveless red yukata-like top with a white flower design with a stretchable (so that it was easy to maneuver in) white obi. Matching the red top was a short, red skirt that was like the bottom of a yukata with the similar white flower design. Under the skirt were tight black shorts that ended just below mid-thigh. On her feet were black boots with the heel and opened toes. To complete her ensemble, the kunoichi also wore the Konoha headband, though unlike the standard, had red cloth and was over her hair like it was when she was a genin. Sakura had also happily grown her hair out since Naruto first arrived a year ago. (1)

Hinata's attire was different, but she stood out as well. She was wearing a slightly tight jacket with a hood similar to when she was a genin, though this time, it was sleeveless. The heiress wore short, slightly poofy black shorts with bandages wrapped around one leg. She wore black boots as well, though slightly shorter than Sakura's boots, with the open toes. Her hair was much, much longer than when she was a genin and her Konoha headband was traditionally hanging around her neck. The long green necklace was a gift from Naruto which Hinata was rarely without. (2)

Naruto, of course, kept looking more and more like the Yondaime as he grew older. He wore a tight, form-fitting black shirt with long sleeves and over it was a sleeveless, dark orange sweater-like vest. He was clad in black pants that were stuffed in to black open-toed shoes. His hair was longer than when he was a genin though still short and spikey as ever. (3)

Sasuke's outfit seemed the most intimidating out of all, especially with the blank look on his face. His shirt was slightly form-fitting, white, loosely, high-collared, and sleeveless. On the shoulders of the shirt were thick, dark red stripes that climbed up the collar. Near the center, on the right side of the shirt was a similar thick, dark red stripe. The collar of the shirt also had a small, wispy design on it. Traditionally, the Uchiha fan was on the back of the shirt. Sasuke's pants were black and baggy and stuffed into black open-toed shoes as well. He also wore a dark black cloth that clasped around his waist with a dark red design on it. It definitely did not help that his Kusanagi was strapped to his side. (3)

Sakura did notice that they stood out, and she silently thought they had to stop by some clothing stores to get one of those robes.

At least something to cover their normal attire.

Sakura knew that Naruto, and heck, maybe even Sasuke would throw a fit about wearing something that looked so stupid. The pink-haired girl shot a look at the Hyuuga heiress. Nah, Hinata wouldn't throw a fit.

Sasuke ignored the looks people shot at them. He ignored the pointing and whispering. But, with his sharp ears he still heard a few things.

"Hey, who are those people?"

"I don't know but they're with Dumbledore! They must be important!"

"Oh wow…but they're dressed weird!"

The Uchiha prodigy moved his onyx eyes to the back of Dumbledore's head.

Hm…it seemed he was pretty powerful. Sasuke held back a smirk. Dumbledore was powerful with such a low amount of chakra, then that meant ordinary "wizards" were weaker than he was.

Heh, the shinobi were more powerful.

The five finally stopped in front of a tiny building. It was very narrow and shaggy looking, but nonetheless, Dumbledore lead them inside it.

Naruto gaped openly inside the building. There were rows and rows of boxes stacked on top of each other. It seemed endless.

"Ne…Ne, w-what is this place old man?" Dumbledore chuckled, but before he could answer, another voice spoke up from one of the rows.

"Why, this is Ollivanders off course! Your one place for wands!" A man appeared from the rows, who was quite short compared to Dumbledore, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh, hello Dumbledore! And just who are these four?" He asked excitedly, eyeing both their attire and their weapons.

"Hello Ollivander! This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. They would like to get their wands!" Ollivander nodded "Ah…I see then."

He walked up to Naruto first and suddenly whipped out a measuring tape. As he measured Naruto's arm, the short man also spoke rapidly.

"Now, which is your dominant arm?"

Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion before answering, though he didn't sound too sure.

"Um….right?"

Ollivander nodded his head before muttering a few words to himself.

"I've got quite the wand for you!" He disappeared in one of the rows before reappearing with a thin box in his hands. Walking up to Naruto, Ollivander opened the box to show a nice, shiny brown wand.

"10 ½ inches, apple wood, with an unicorn hair core. Now, give it a wave!"

Naruto took the wand, stared at it, and crinkled his nose before giving it a wave. A huge gust of wind blew past, throwing Olliander to the side, Dumbledore's hat to fly away, and for the shinobi to temporarily lose their balance. Naruto grinned.

"COOL!"

"Oh definitely not." Ollivander snatched the wand from Naruto's hand (much to his displeasure) before disappearing into another row.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the display of power before talking to Naruto in their native language.

"_Naruto watch out! Remember, our power is much greater than theirs!_" The Kyuubi container gave a sheepish smile before apologizing. Ollivander came out once more with another box. He opened the container to reveal another wand. Naruto eagerly picked it up.

"8 inches, cherry wood, with veela hair as a core." Naruto waved the wand resulting in anything made of glass to explode. The short wandmaker widened his eyes, the other shinobi narrowed theirs (except Hinata) while Naruto was looking at the wand with glee. The happiness quickly dissipated though when Ollivander plucked the wand right from his hand and disappearing in the shelves.

He came back moments later with another wand, his expression caught between happiness and displeasure.

"9 ½ inches, maple wood, with a kelpie hair core."

Naruto took it again and waved, causing water to stream out of the wand in a fast pace, effectively knocking everything in its path – including Ollivander.

Much to the Kyuubi container's annoyance, Ollivander took back the wand again before going into the shelves.

The wandmaker came back, Naruto waved the wand, and destruction ensued. The process repeated over and over until, finally, Sakura snapped.

"Can we just get on with it! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR ALREADY!"

Ollivander grinned widely.

"Yes! It's amazing isn't it? I just love difficult sales!"

The pinkette felt her mouth drop out of shock as she watched the short man disappear behind the shelves once more. Naruto frowned and turned to the group.

"I liked the other sticks! Especially the first one!"

Fortunately, before the blond could complain any longer, Ollivander reappeared, showing Naruto another wand. The wood coloring was brown, but slightly pale in color, and it shone as if it was newly polished

"Hmm…perhaps this wand! 10 inches, oak wood, with a gryffon hair core."

He gave the wand to Naruto who eagerly grabbed it. Once Naruto touched the wand however, he felt a warmth travel from the tips of his fingers, up his arm, to the rest of his body. His azure eyes widened at the feeling, and on instinct, gave it a wave.

A brilliant show of orange sparks protruded from the wand.

Ollivander smiled in triumph. "Hah! I knew that wand was for you!"

The Kyuubi Container didn't say anything, instead, choosing to grin widely and showing Hinata his wand.

"Next, the lady. Which is your dominant ar -- Oho! What interesting eyes you have!" Ollivander said as he peered into Hinata's pearly eyes. "Are you by chance blind?"

Hinata turned red, already weary of the man measuring her arm, before answering.

"N-no!"

Ollivander smiled before disappearing in the row of wands once more. Naruto turned towards Hinata, his eyes bright as he twirled his new wand around like a kunai.

"Ne, Hinata! I wonder how yours will look like!" The Hyuuga heiress smiled back at him, before shrugging and complimenting Naruto on his own wand. Typically the Hyuuga heiress suddenly felt as if she could not get a wand.

"Naruto! W-what if I am not able to get a wand?" She asked worriedly, but Naruto responded with vigor.

"Ne! Hinata-chan, if I can get a wand, then you definitely can! I'll kill the midget if you don't!" The blond smiled encouragingly at his fiancée before Ollivander emerged and showed Hinata a wand.

"8 ½ inches, tulip wood, with a phoenix feather core! Go ahead, give it a wave!"

Hesitantly, Hinata took the wand and waved. Everything everywhere seemed to explode, well, except the living breathing humans of course. The Byakugan user immediately dropped the wand and backed up, her eyes wide. Ollivander shook his head, picked up the wand, and muttered to himself about hardest people to ever give.

Sakura looked around the building after the little ordeal, and she had to hold back a sigh.

_Wow…this building was going to be __gone__ after they were done_. Inner-Sakura laughed at the destruction. Such was the power of shinobi!

Ollivander came back out, and showed Hinata a wand. But of course, like Naruto, each wand Ollivander offered turned out disastrous. Fortunately, only thirty minutes into Hinata's session, the wand maker showed her a wand that seemed to fit her.

"7 ½ inches, mahogany wood, with a unicorn hair core."

The Hyuuga heiress felt warmth surround her body as she held the wand; her mouth hung open slightly at the feeling. Like the previous wands, Hinata waved the dark-colored wand, silently hoping it was hers

A show of purple lights came from the wand and this time, Hinata openly gaped at the display.

"Aha! Of course that wand is for you!" Ollivander smiled widely before moving on to the last two oddly dressed teenagers.

He turned to Sakura "Which is your domina -- Oh! What odd hair you have! Is it dyed?" Sakura frowned and grabbed a lock of her hair.

"No, it's natural…" She said as she let go of her hair, looking at Ollivander in the face. "My right arm is dominant by the way…" She muttered, still frowning slightly.

Ollivander smiled before muttering what wands he should choose.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, at first to rant about how rude he was, but she had to hold back a giggle at his look of annoyance. Ollivander annoyed him.

But then again, who didn't annoy Sasuke?

The five waited a whole ten minutes with Dumbledore watching in amusement at Naruto's antics, Hinata observing her wand with her Byakugan (in secret of course), Sakura waiting patiently, and Sasuke waiting with his arms crossed.

Finally, Ollivander appeared and showed Sakura a wand.

"Hmmm, maybe this one? 9 inches, cherry wood with a dragon heartstring core!"

Sakura warily picked up the wand before waving it. A dangerous earthquake seemed to move through the store, bringing down all the shelves of wands down as it dissipated. Ollivander made a noise akin to a squeak before snatching the wand from a wide, green-eyed pinkette.

"Definitely, definitely not!" He muttered before turning around to get a different wand. The short man seemed to cry at the sight before him but he soon took out his own wand, gave a wave, and everything was once again in order. Like before, he disappeared behind a shelf.

Once he was gone, Naruto snickered at Sakura. Jade eyes glared at him effectively shutting him up.

Typically, when Ollivander came back, he presented a wand that only brought destruction. Like Hinata, it went on for thirty minutes before the wand maker showed Sakura another wand. The iryou-nin sighed in annoyance, sure that this wand was not right as well, before picking it up. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt warmth coming from the wand.

Ollivander smiled knowingly

"I am quite sure this is yours! 8 ½ inches, olive wood, with a veela hair core."

Sakura gave a wave and smiled happily as pink jets of light escaped the tip of _her_ wand.

"Aha!" Ollivander proclaimed "I knew it!"

Sakura meanwhile, turned excitedly to her companions who also had theirs wands (leaving Sasuke alone because she knew Ollivander would move on to him next) and the three talked with enthusiasm.

Like Sakura predicted, Ollivander very much turned to Sasuke, who looked very annoyed at having to wait over two hours for his own wand.

"Now for this young, dark man!" He observed Sasuke a bit, while the Uchiha prodigy coolly looked back. "Which is your dominant arm?"

The Sharingan user looked at the short man like he was inferior to him before answering.

"I'm ambidextrous." He said as he watched Ollivander nod his head eagerly before measuring his arms and disappearing behind the shelves.

The other shinobi looked at Sasuke with knowing, amused eyes, all of them predicting Sasuke's growing annoyance. Well, Hinata seemed to just smile at Sasuke (as she was still kind of afraid of him).

"…I don't like him." Sasuke said before leaning against the wall behind him.

A few minutes later, Ollivander emerged and showed Sasuke the first wand of many.

"9 ½ inches, holly wood, with a unicorn hair core." Sasuke activated his sharingan, making sure to conceal it so Ollivander wouldn't notice, and gave the wand a wave.

Everything it seemed, spontaneously combusted into flames causing Ollivander to squeak in shock. Dumbledore took out his own wand and murmured a spell.

"_Aguamenti"_ A stream of water emerged from Dumbledore's wand and hit each flame, effectively taking them out.

Sasuke coolly looked at the damage he did before giving a frantic looking Ollivander the wand back.

"Oh…my shop will be all gone after this!" He disappeared into yet another row of boxes, and the five tried their best to make themselves comfortable; all knowing that this would take awhile.

And it did, as an hour soon passed and Sasuke's temper snapped.

"You better hurry the hell up before I _burn_ this shop and all your precious _wands_ to the damn ground." He said darkly. Sakura immediately hurried to Sasuke's said, telling him to calm down as Ollivander rightfully looked scared. The wand maker nodded shakily before running to behind the shelves. He came back again after some time, holding out a dark wand for Sasuke.

"This…this should be the one for you! 10 ½ inches, ebony wood with a dragon heartstring core."

Sasuke picked it up and he had to fight back the surprise when he felt warmth envelop him. He gave it a wave, and a show of dark blue sparks indicated that Sasuke was indeed its master.

Ollivander smiled once more (obviously happy now that he found the scary teenager his wand). "Yes! It took awhile but I found the perfect wands for all four of you!"

Sakura looked up at the clock, before jumping back a bit. Wow…they did spend some time there. It was now past 3 pm.

Dumbledore got that twinkle in his eyes, paid Ollivander and led the four out.

"Now, how about we find you some robes?"

X

X

X

Okay, so I changed their outfits from the last version; I hope the new ones are better.

Sakura: http:// flamedraseer . deviantart . com / art / SasuSaku-Wallpaper-Mitona-Art-75519188 Okay, so in Chakra over Magic, Sakura's outfit is the giant picture in the middle with Sasuke (that is_ not_ Sasuke's outfit by the way). I changed it a bit, so read the previous description on how I changed. And her hair also isn't up, heh.

Sasuke: http:// orin . deviantart . com / art / Sasuke-The-Older-I-Get-94678895 I'm going to admit, I think this outfit is damn _hot_. So I also changed this outfit a bit. Sasuke doesn't have that robe like thing on his shoulder (I was actually debating if I should leave it on) so yeah, and the color is a bit different.

Naruto: http:// orin . deviantart . com / art / Naruto-Fighting-Dreamers-63244294 This is actually a picture of Naruto's parents. So yeah, I based Naruto's outfit on his dad's outfit. I was also debating if I should leave that white duster on him, but I thought it wasn't something Naruto would wear. I dunno, what do you guys think?

Hinata: http:// comipa . deviantart . com / art / Hinata-109485881 Haha, I think this outfit is actually pretty cute. And I picture Hinata kind of growing up from her genin days. So yeah. :]

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have a warning for this chapter. I had _extreme_ writer's block writing this. So um....yeah, if it sucks, I'm very sorry. This chapter is mostly filler anyways.

X

X

X

About two weeks have passed since the four shinobi literally dropped into the unknown land. Dumbledore has kindly lent them a place to stay in Hogwarts as well as full freedom of the castle, especially in the library where the majority of the shinobi (Naruto sometimes entered, though reluctantly) spent most of their time. They had wanted to learn many spells to properly blend in and be as powerful as they could get in this new world in order to survive and successfully go back home.

Plus, they were also trying to quickly catch up to the knowledge of a fifth year Hogwarts student as Dumbledore told them that they would be posing as fifth year exchange students.

X

X

X

"_His name is Harry Potter, and in the upcoming school year, he would be in his fifth." Dumbledore said calmly as he gave the proper information to the shinobi who he was entrusting the entire safety of his school too. "I would also like to add that Harry has been through a lot; life has not been kind to him at all – it would be to beneficial that he, his friends, and everyone else in Hogwarts to not know that you four will be guarding him and Hogwarts. It would only cause many to be filled with anxiety and Harry to be bitter over having guards."_

_The shinobi frowned at this. Where they had lived, having such powerful people guard over them was considered an honor and it had also meant that the village that had sent them acknowledged the client as important. _

_But of course, they were no longer in their own world. _

"_All four of you will be in your fifth year to be closer to Harry as the very fate of this world relies on him." The shinobi nodded; they were all sixteen, but they looked young enough to be able to pass as fifteen, maybe even fourteen. _

"_The only members of the faculty that will know of your secret will be the Order of the Phoenix members – do not worry, I trust them with my life." _

_Dumbledore has previously told them about the Order of the Phoenix as well as the current turmoil this world was going through. But as far as the shinobi were concerned, it was just a temporary mission before they went back home. _

"_And of course, the school year begins in a month! During the time, I invite you four to continue to learn about this world; particularly in the library where much of the information is – and don't worry about the restricted section; I have given you four the ability to be able to go there despite being underage."_

_The headmaster has chosen his words carefully – the last time he has spoken to them, he regarded them as children resulting in two, loud angry voices, one deathly chilly voice, and a quiet stuttering that seemed to disagree with him. All of them insisted that they were no longer regarded as children where they lived ever since they graduated from the academy. _

"_Now lastly, three days before the school year starts – which is September 1__st__ – I would like all of you to meet with me in my office again so that I may relay the last few "mission" details." _

_The shinobi nodded, all of them secretly happy that now, Dumbledore was treating them like adults and shinobi. _

X

X

X

Presently, all four of them were in the library (Sakura made sure that they were all at the library from 8 – 3 pm to learn) and all were reading fourth year level books.

Of course Naruto was complaining loudly but continued to read and practice the spells diligently when the pinkette would glare at him.

Through the first two weeks, the four shinobi immediately found the subjects that they had liked best. For the hyperactive, blond Naruto, it was transfiguration as his ability to _henge_ developed and advanced over the years since he was a genin. Hinata had a surprising affinity for charms as she easily did the spells like she was doing them her whole life. Sakura was happily in love with potions as she found the instructions easy and simple – much better than making the healing antidotes back at Konoha. Sasuke was interested in defense against the dark arts – in both the defense _and_ the dark arts itself.

Once each shinobi learned of one subject, they immediately taught the others what they had learned. Of course, it was Sasuke who did most of the teaching (much to his resentment, especially with _Naruto_ as a student) because he had learned and memorized the books much faster than the rest, thanks to the Sharingan.

Every day, the shinobi would continue to practice and hone their skills in the Forbidden Forest, much to Dumbledore's chagrin. They would wake at approximately 4:30 am to warm up and train until approximately 7:00 am where they would get ready for the day. The headmaster of Hogwarts had previously told them that when the school year would start, breakfast would still be served at 7:30 am, but a bell would ring at 9:00 to signal the first class has started.

The shinobi were relieved at this as this meant that they were still able to train in the early morning.

"Oh! Oh! Sakuraa! Let's learn how to do this!" Naruto pushed a book in front of Sakura's face, ignoring the shriek of anger as her reading was interrupted.

The cover read _Quidditch through the Ages_.

"It sounds fun! And it's the only _dangerous_ thing that these magic people seem to have! Oh oh! Maybe when the school year starts, we can make our own team!" Sakura glared at the Kyuubi container before pushing the book away from her face.

"I _already_ read that Naruto, and while it does sound fun, we don't have enough people to play! Now shut up and keep reading on history." She pushed him back down into his seat before comfortably leaning back into hers.

Unfortunately, the blond did not just stay quiet.

"But that's the thing! Were shinobi! We already have the advantage. You can be chaser, Sasuke can be keeper, Hinata can be seeker, and I can be beater!"

Sakura swore she felt her eye twitch, although Naruto did have a point.

"Fine; I'll talk to Dumbledore later." The blond beamed before getting up and running towards his fiancée who was searching for a new book to read.

"You're not really going to agree to that are you?" A dark voice said across from her.

The pinkette turned towards Sasuke whose Sharingan was currently glued to the pages of ancient runes.

"Well, maybe. I dunno, what do you think?"

Silence seemed to be her only answer for a few seconds before the Uchiha spoke up.

"I think the dobe has a point – besides, it might help to cure the boredom." Sasuke spoke in a dull tone, but Sakura could tell that he was very much interested in Quidditch, and not just because he was "bored."

The iryou-nin nodded but did not turn back to her book on herbology. Instead, she opted to observe the last of the Uchiha. He was just so _gorgeous_ but Sakura knew that he felt nothing for her. At most, the only feelings he felt for her were of friendship. Her heart squeezed painfully as she acknowledged that, even after four years, her feelings for Sasuke did not dissipate, instead they seemed to grow. Sakura closed her jade eyes, breathing softly, and willing her feelings to go away for at least a moment so that she could _concentrate_.

When she opened her eyes however, Sakura stared deep into pools of onyx. With a start, the kunoichi realized that Sasuke was _staring_ at _her_.

_Oh god, is this a dream?_ She thought.

But the Sharingan user continued to stare at her, not even wavering when Sakura's own jade eyes stare back.

"Sakura…" Said girl felt her heart hammer in her chest as Sasuke said her name "…there is a man with Dumbledore at the entrance."

Disappointment replaced the growing hope as Sakura sighed before she stood up and turned to indeed spot a dark-haired man with the headmaster. The pinkette started towards the two, her spirits a little dejected, but they quickly came up when Sasuke appeared beside her, walking _next_ to her.

Meanwhile, the last Uchiha mentally berated himself at being caught _staring_ at Sakura. He never meant to. After he finished reading the fourth-year Ancient Runes book, he had looked up to see Sakura with her eyes closed and deep in thought. He had even found that he was _checking her out_.

Sakura had indeed grown up ever since he left her on the bench four years ago; but Sasuke had no doubt that Sakura was still innocent. She was strong and powerful, and she had even grown into curves. Like every other teenage boy, Sasuke knew his hormones were raging. He _knew_ that she still had feelings for him and he couldn't help but be angered at that.

She _shouldn't_ love him, he didn't deserve her, and he didn't even know if he could love.

He didn't even know if he was worthy enough to love after all that he has done. Sasuke wasn't going to lie – he did many things that even Naruto, his best friend, shouldn't know about.

Sakura was too pure for her to be corrupted by him.

But when he noticed a pair of jade eyes staring back into his own, Sasuke was extremely grateful that Dumbledore took the time to arrive at the library.

Finally, the odd pair of Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of Dumbledore and the new man. The pinkette frowned, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed Naruto and Hinata walking towards them, their hands entwined with the others.

They stopped next to Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto grinning madly as he kept motioning to Dumbledore.

"Hey old man! What's up?"

The dark-haired man standing next to Dumbledore seemed to glare at them past his crooked nose.

"You should show the headmaster, a man much more powerful than you, more respect."

Eyebrows rose at the comment, but the shinobi just grinned and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am sorry Severus, but this is the reason why I called you early to Hogwarts. These four are powerful, much more powerful than myself, and they are here to help."

The shinobi snorted at that comment; it was more like Dumbledore was helping _them_ and they were just repaying the favor. A little over ten minutes were spent introducing the shinobi to Snape and explaining everything before the dark-haired man turned to them.

"Of course you are not of this world." Despite being told that they were evidently more powerful than he was, Snape still talked to them as if they were inferior to _him_. Sasuke had to narrow his eyes at that. "You are not even wearing the proper clothing."

The shinobi looked down at their outfits. They have been fitted for robes, dress robes, and the standard Hogwarts uniform, but it was a difficult process.

Sasuke and Naruto absolutely refused to wear the robes and it finally took convincing on both Sakura's and Hinata's part that Dumbledore has allowed them to wear their normal clothes until the school year started _and_ in their free time.

The Kyuubi container spoke up, obviously not liking the man.

"Well, it's much better than _your _dress!" Not a very good comeback, but the shinobi felt it was true.

Snape just sneered at them.

"In this world, your clothes would make you seem as odd. These _robes_ are normal here and much more agreeable with the environment – especially winter."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so you're here to talk to us more about Voldemort right? Can you do it tomorrow? We would like to finish the fourth year books today – oh! And we would also like to talk to Dumbledore…?"

The last statement sounded more like a question as Sakura tilted her head to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled at her, encouraging her to ask the question.

"Umm…Naruto wanted to know –" Sakura was interrupted by the loud "YES" from the hyperactive teenager next to her as he pulled Hinata into an excited hug "—if we could be able to start our own Quidditch team? And even play during the year until we leave?"

Sasuke smirked next to Sakura; though he did admit that the idea would be interesting.

Hinata smiled widely and all four shinobi looked at Dumbledore hopefully.

Unfortunately, Snape's voice cut through the silence.

"Absolutely _not_" He hissed out, angry that they would dare ask such a question "you don't even have enough members to form a proper team! What makes you think you could go against a team with numbers more than your own?"

Naruto frowned before answering back (loudly of course).

"There are only three more people on the other team! Besides, with our skills, it would be to _our_ advantage. I can be beater, Hinata can be seeker, Sakura can be chaser, and teme here can be keeper! We got it all planned out!"

Snape did not seem moved as he narrowed his eyes.

"_What_ advantage? Your _shinobi_ _skills_? Maybe you have greater speed and skill, but you _can't_ use your…" Snape's upper lip seemed to curl with disgust "…_jutsu_ in a game."

The annoying blond one grinned.

"But you don't _know_ what secrets Hinata and teme have! We could do it!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for the nickname but nodded his agreement.

Snape seemed pressed on not letting them have a team.

"Absolutely no—"

"Why of course! Maybe you four should practice up on your quidditch soon! I do think that the first quidditch game will be quite fun, don't you Severus?"

The potions master stuttered incoherent words before glaring at the four shinobi and leaving the library with a dramatic billow of his robes.

The four shinobi turned to each other before Naruto (predictably) broke the silence.

"I don't like him! He's worse than _you_ teme!" Sasuke scowled at being compared to Snape and at the nickname, but nonetheless did not disagree.

Sakura rolled her eyes before shoving the other three back to their seats.

"Alright guys, we have to finish these books before we can go practice _quidditch_." She said, emphasizing quidditch as she knew how bad the Kyuubi container wanted to learn it.

"A-aa….Naruto and I would like to…um, do our own studying?" Hinata turned a hue of red as the statement she meant to say came out more as a question. Naruto grinned widely before taking Hinata's hand and dragging her off to the other side of the library before Sakura could even answer.

The iryou-nin felt her mouth drop as Naruto and Hinata left her alone with Sasuke. But it wasn't just being alone with Sasuke, it was that they were _never_ going to practice any quidditch if the couple kept wandering off somewhere to make-out.

Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow at smirked.

Who knew Hinata was ever like _that_?

X

X

X

The Hyuuga heiress was pushed up against the wall as Naruto kissed her. She eagerly kissed back with as much vigor before she pulled away, feeling guilty for leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"D-do you think it was alright for us to just…leave like that?" She asked hesitantly, peering over Naruto's shoulders.

It was then that Hinata noticed she had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and she turned yet again, another shade of red. Her fiancé grinned as she turned red before shrugging and proceeded to kiss her again.

It was five minutes later when the Byakugan user pulled back yet again.

"But, is it right to just leave her alone with Sasuke?" She asked again. Most everyone in Konoha knew that the iryou-nin still had strong emotions for the previous nukenin; there was even a chance that Sasuke himself knew of Sakura's feelings.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Ahhh, those two need to sort out whatever is going on! Especially that bastard! I won't have Sakura crying over him _again_!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's protectiveness over the pinkette. There was a time in there relationship where the Hyuuga heiress was afraid that Naruto would even leave her for his old teammate. The result of Hinata's fear was a very angry cousin and a proposal at the end.

The Byakugan user never felt so loved when Naruto went down on one knee and proposed. Of course, the other kunoichi thought that the blond's choice of venue was not so romantic.

He had proposed to Hinata in a _very _small closet at the Hyuuga compound.

Of course, Hinata didn't mind as she said yes right away. And Naruto was so ecstatic that he promptly left the small enclosure and announced to the whole Hyuuga clan that he was marrying Hinata.

After that, it took quite awhile for Hiashi and even Neji to accept Naruto as Hinata's fiancée.

"Ne, ne, Hinata! Let's go to our room!" He said mischievously.

Hinata turned a pretty red as she let herself be dragged to the room she and Naruto shared.

X

X

X

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"They're not coming back any time soon are they?"

"…hn."

"Ugh, I should put them on a leash!"

"…"

"You don't really care do you?"

"…hn."

Sakura was quickly losing patience.

An hour has already passed since Naruto and Hinata deserted them and the pinkette was getting _very_ annoyed.

It was partly because Naruto and Hinata had almost _no_ control when it came to their sexual activities and because _Naruto_ of all people was getting married before _her_. Sakura has always imagined that she would get married first, with Sasuke (of course, as the groom) and Naruto as his best man. Kakashi would naturally give Sakura away.

But no.

Naruto was getting married first.

The iryou-nin sighed dejectedly as her jade eyes shot up to Sasuke's figure once more. He was lying on one of the couches the library provided, his eyes were closed, but Sakura knew that the Uchiha was as alert as ever.

Still, he looked so _bored_.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"…"

Sakura hesitated before courage took over. They were both bored, so they might as well do _something_.

Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as a thought occurred in her mind.

"Let's do something that will get Naruto mad!"

It was subtle, but Sakura saw Sasuke's eyebrow rise just a _tiny_ bit. Her grin just grew bigger.

"Let's practice quidditch! Come on Sasuke!"

She was now on her feet, hovering over the Sharingan user excitedly. Sakura wanted to rub it in Naruto's face that she tried quidditch before him. But of course, the other reason Sakura was so excited was because she would be with Sasuke the whole time.

A girl can still try right?

"Hn…"

Sakura frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean! Sasukeeee!"

She was resorting to whining, but come on!

She _really_ wanted to try out quidditch.

A minute passed before Sasuke finally sat up.

"…fine."

The pinkette grinned widely before dashing towards the library entrance.

"COME ON SASUKE! HURRY UP!"

One moment he was fifty feet away from her, and the next he was standing right beside her with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes before walking out the library, a little bounce in her step.

X

X

X

The two shinobi stared at the brooms with different expressions. One of confusion while the other was bordering on annoyance.

"…Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I have to treat _this_ like my equal?"

"Eh, um…well, the book says that's the only way for it to respond to the "up" command…"

"That is ridiculous. It is an inanimate object and also a tool for _cleaning_. How the hell should I treat it like my equal?"

"I don't know!"

"This is stupid. Naruto is an even bigger idiot if he finds this _sport_ entertaining."

"Come on Sasuke! Try to um….I dunno, do something! Say "up!""

"…up."

The broom didn't even move an inch as it lied innocently on the soft grass as Sasuke glared at it through Sharingan eyes.

Sakura wasn't doing any better.

It was ten minutes later did an even more annoyed Sasuke and a much less patient Sakura finally snap. The tomoes in the Sharingan swirled angrily as the last Uchiha spoke in a deathly chilly voice.

"Listen here _broom_. You will obey my every command and my first command is _up_!"

The broom shot up in Sasuke's hand taking the dark haired teen by surprise. He looked at the broom before looking back at Sakura. Her mouth was open in shock.

"What the _hell_? The book said treat it like an equal! Not like…like a-an inferior _person_!"

Sasuke smirked at the pinkette.

"Aa…but I treated it as if it was a _person_."

Her mouth fell open again before jade eyes turned to glare at her own broom.

"You stupid ass broom! If you don't want me to snap you in half you better get _up_!"

Like Sasuke's broom, it shot up in to Sakura's dainty hand, also catching her by surprise. Her jade eyes connected with onyx orbs and a slow grin slowly took over her face.

"Race?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

Both shinobi straddled their brooms, feeling a bit stupid for standing there with a broom in between their legs. They felt uncomfortable and awkward before theirs eyes connected once more.

A grin.

A smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura kicked off the ground with amazing force, shooting up into the air. An unintentional scream escaped out of the pinkette's mouth as she felt herself flying through the air. It wasn't her going through the air that scared her; it was the fact that she was straddling a broom and she was currently _wobbling_ on it. Sakura turned to look how Sasuke was faring and found that he was balancing perfectly on it.

Of course.

"Damn prodigies and their genius-ness…" Sakura muttered as she continued to try and steady her broom. Sasuke obviously heard her and just sent another smirk her way.

Damn those hot smirks.

X

Two hours passed and an exhilarated pair of shinobi finally landed down onto the soft grass of the quidditch pitch. After Sakura's initial unsteadiness on her broom, both shinobi had raced circles around the quidditch pitch, some ending in ties, others with Sakura winning, most with Sasuke as victorious.

The pinkette glanced at the Uchiha before a pretty blush enveloped her face.

X

X

X

_Sakura was _really _hating this. The broom was very hard to control and she was _always _almost falling off the damn broom! __The pinkette shot a glare at Sasuke as he lazily flew around the pitch. What the hell was with prodigies and their natural talent at _everything_? _

_The Sharingan user, feeling the dark glare Sakura sent him, turned to look at her and smirk…again. _

Damn arrogant, sexy prodigies!_ Sakura thought darkly. _

_Determined not to look like an idiot with a broom – especially since she was so excited about riding it earlier – Sakura put more speed into her broom with the intent to fly circles around the Sasuke. _

_An exhilarated feeling took over as Sakura felt herself actually balancing and controlling the broom. She saw Sasuke's figure getting closer – but not because _he _was flying towards her, but because _she _was flying towards him. With a smirk of her own, Sakura put more speed into the broom, a delighted laugh escaped her mouth as she went faster through the air. _

_With a new found confidence, Sakura willed even more speed into the broom, her jade eyes locked onto Sasuke with a smirk dancing on her lips. Sasuke seemed to smirk back at her, obviously amused at Sakura's determination. When Sakura started to near closer and closer to him, Sasuke flew off at an amazing speed. _

_The pinkette laughed and chased after him, elated at the race Sasuke proposed. _

_Five minutes passed, and if an unsuspecting wizard walked into the quidditch pitch, all they would see was a pink and black blur going around the quidditch pitch. _

_Sakura's grin replaced her smirk as she got closer and closer to Sasuke when he unexpectedly took a very sharp turn. _

_Once again, determined to not have Sasuke show her up, Sakura turned just as sharply as he did. _

_Only to have her lose control of the broom as she turned too sharply. The iryou-nin let out a scream as she felt her body fall off the broom._

_With quick reflexes, Sakura's hand immediately shot up and grabbed the broom before she fell down fifty feet. Her face twisted into one of horror when she realized that the broom was _still_ flying around the pitch at a fast pace. She attempted to swing herself over the broom once more when it turned sharply again, causing Sakura to lose her grip. _

_Sakura shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the hard fall onto the ground, when she felt herself fall into strong arms. Her heart seemed to stop beating when she immediately recognized the masculine scent that belonged to only one: Sasuke. Her eyes fluttered open and jade eyes connected with onyx orbs. _

_Sakura's heart started to beat hard and fast at being this close to Sasuke, at the way his arms were wrapped possessively around her, and at the way he was looking down at her with slight worry. _

"_Sakura…"_

_Her heart started to beat faster._

"…_you're annoying."_

_A bubbly laugh escaped her lips as she moved closer to Sasuke. _

_Both knew that Sasuke said it with affection._

X

X

X

Afterwards, they tried playing with the quaffle both taking turns as keeper and chaser.

Sasuke, like Naruto predicted, was an excellent keeper, especially with the Sharingan.

Sakura was an exceptional chaser, and with the superhuman strength, the quaffle would go flying at a superfast speed with her throws.

Of course, since both shinobi had a very strong competitive streak, a few jutsus were placed here and there during their "practice."

Sakura grinned at Sasuke – she never thought that she would spend two hours with Sasuke flying on _brooms_.

"YOU BASTARDS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED QUIDDITCH WITHOUT ME!"

Naruto marched towards them with a purpose – to yell and annoy them for trying the sport that _he_ brought up. Hinata walked behind him, smiling at how cute Sasuke and Sakura looked together.

"Naruto, look!"

The blond turned to his fiancée in confusion before finally looking at his two teammates. They were both sitting down; Sakura had both her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped around them, while Sasuke sat back with one knee drawn up, an arm casually slung around it. The pinkette had a huge grin on her face while the Uchiha looked amused (as amused as he could look) with a tiny smirk on his face.

They were both sitting _very_ close to each other.

Naruto felt his mouth drop before a sly grin replaced it.

X

X

X

**A/N:** Ugh, I am not happy with this chapter at all. AT ALL! Buh, but hopefully, the next chapter will be better....hopefully ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, this is Chakra over Magic ch. 5! Yay! I also _finally _moved it to the Harry Potter/Naruto crossover! Heh, I made it a bit long sooo...yeah. I dunno what I really feel about this chapter; I mean, the only thing I like in this chapter is the little surprise in it ;3! Forreal y0~ (oh, I'm soooo gangster). Okay! Huh, I would also like to reply to this review that said I made the shinobi OOC because they were too trusting of Dumbledore. She made a valid argument, but here's my reply:

_Yeah, they trust Dumbledore; but if you read the chapter closely, you would notice that they don't **fully** trust him. Sakura is going on instinct, but she **is** still very much alert of the danger. No offense, but did you read the chapter closely? All the shinobi had their weapons out and were ready to jump Dumbledore if he did something wrong. Yes, they were attacked by an old man in their world, but they know how their target looked like. Dumbledore, for one, is much too old to look like Uchu Ryojin. Besides, I made Uchu Ryojin to be sort of like a scientist shinobi (my best description of him, heh) or someone who just experiments on other shinobi not caring about the outcome. Why would I have Uchu Ryojin disguise as Dumbledore just to kill the other shinobi? As far as Uchu is concerned, he transported them somewhere to a place he doesn't know. I mentioned that Uchu is a genius like Shikamaru and **crazy**; lying to the shinobi would not benefit him (he was very much telling the truth when he said that he did not know where the portal would send them). Yes, the shinobi did not know if they were still in the hidden countries or not, but they do ****__not__ know every hidden country and every environment in their world. Either way, they would still be in unknown territory and they would **need **to survive to finish their primary mission.__ If there was a genjutsu, Sasuke (you do remember Sharingan right?) would have noticed. If there was ninjutsu, Sasuke (again with Sharingan) would quickly be able to turn the tables. Plus, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have surpassed their Sannin teachers and I'm pretty sure all three of them and Hinata would have been enough for **one** unknown man, despite his own power. And did you read the reaction when Dumbledore put his wand to Naruto's throat? The other shinobi tensed up and were ready to attack if Dumbledore did anything wrong. Nonetheless, thank you for you review!_

Oh wow...I did not expect my reply to be that long. Heh...but yeah, just in case anyone else had any other doubts, don't hesitate to _review_ and tell me about it ;3! Haha, and to my reviewers - you guys are just plain _sweet_. Forreal, I love you guyss! Hehe, well, I _hope_ you guys like this chapter. I'm going to admit I had a bit of writers block during this sooo...yeah.

Some dialogue was taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I hold no claim over them.

X

X

X

It was August 29th, three days before September 1st; and like any other shinobi, the four misplaced ones arrived in Dumbledore's office right on time.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts smiled cheerfully when the shinobi walked in – he had to note that unlike any other teenager (who would, undoubtly, be very grumpy in the morning), the four looked wide-awake and energized. Dumbledore concluded that it was because of their rigorous training schedule that demanded the four to be up at 4:30.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning!"

"Hn…"

"Yo!"

"G-good morning!"

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for the four to sit down.

"I trust you four had a nice stay here at Hogwarts thus far?" He was met with enthusiastic responses from three and a grunt from the last – nonetheless, his eye contained that twinkle in it anyway. "Now, I have called you here because I am going to have to ask you to leave. No, no, please calm down. You are going to return here in three days, on September 1st, with the rest of the students. Do you remember the Leaky Cauldron? You will be staying there until that time." Dumbledore proceeded to pass each of them an envelope and a small, yet quite heavy bag. "In those envelopes are your Hogwarts acceptance letters – in case some are wary of your presence; it is just to strengthen your cover. In there is also the list of books you will need for the year, as well as the supplies. In the bag are the necessary money you need – and perhaps some extra – to buy such supplies."

The shinobi paid close attention, though Hinata had to sometimes nudge Naruto when she caught his head rolling around in boredom.

"Are there any questions?"

Sakura shyly raised her hand, ducking her head a little as if she was embarrassed at her question.

"Um…can we have…pets?" She turned red when she saw an amused smile on Dumbledore's face and Naruto holding back a laugh.

The corners of Sasuke's lips turned up a bit in amusement at Sakura. The pinkette was simply amazed at the many different creatures at Diagon Alley; she almost looked like she was twelve again.

"Ne, ne! Sakura this is a _school_! Of course we can't have pets!" Naruto laughed at his apparent intelligence while Hinata covered her smile from Naruto.

"Naruto…Kiba was allowed Akamaru at the academy, remember?" Hinata pointed out, her smile still covered. Sakura just grinned in triumph at Naruto's stupidity when his expression turned into one of embarrassment.

"Why, of course!" Dumbledore chuckled in amusement "Though, we do not call them 'pets' as they are _more _than 'pets.' To us wizards, they are 'familiars' as they are our friends and probably our most faithful and loyal companion. In Hogwarts though, we only allow a cat, owl, or a toad to our students. Other familiars should stay home." His blue eyes twinkled again.

Sakura seemed to have squealed in happiness as she mentally started to choose between the creatures she had seen at the shop. Naruto grinned widely at the thought of having a toad with him while Hinata seemed equally as happy as her fiancé was happy.

"What about snakes?" Sasuke's voice seemed to echo throughout the room and Sakura had to stop a smile from spreading across her face. My, my, it seemed that Mr. Cold-hearted Uchiha bonded to his snake summons back home.

What shocked the shinobi however, was that Dumbledore's expression seemed to falter and darken just a tiny bit. It was only a second later when a smile, though not so amused as it was before, spread across the old man's face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Hogwarts rules only allow cats, owls, and toads."

Naruto snickered at the rejection.

"But are we not supposed to be 'exchange' students? Won't it show more friendship and trust if you allow us to have our own _familiars_ regardless of Hogwarts rules." Sasuke pointed out, seemingly adamant in having his snakes with him. Sakura nudged the Sharingan user lightly.

"Sasuke, remember that Dumbledore told us about Voldemort? He uses snakes; I don't think the students will like it if you have one." The pinkette informed him, though she did find it a bit ridiculous that Hogwarts had such rules on "familiars."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement. "Voldemort is also a parselmouth – an individual who can speak to snakes. I am afraid that if you bought your own snake, Voldemort may persuade it to join him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you not say that familiars are one of the most loyal companions? Besides, Manda would not blindly follow a wizard just because he can speak like a _normal_ snake."

Three pairs of eyes widened comically at the mention of Manda.

"NE? You're going to summon Manda? That's crazy! He's a _freak_!" Naruto exploded. "Besides, how can you bring him _here_? We are kind of in a different world teme!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Manda is a _summon_; should I not be able to summon him?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Well, in theory, it _could_ work – but only in theory."

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "Even if you could summon Manda, he's way to freakin' big to fit here! Plus, he doesn't listen to you _all_ the time!"

"Dobe, shut up. Manda knows that if he doesn't listen to me, he's dead. And to his size, I have an idea." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes in the process.

Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you guys, it's still up to Dumbledore to allow him to come or not." She gave a pointed look to Sasuke who just ignored it.

All three turned to Dumbledore simultaneously who was watching them with amusement.

"Well, Sasuke did have a point as it will just strengthen your cover, but Sakura had a point as well as it will cause the students to not trust you. However, you're not here to make friends are you? So, I suppose Sasuke can have his snake, Manda was it?"

A tiny smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face as Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata closed it up and patted him on the head for consolation.

"If teme can summon _Manda_, then _I _can summon Gamabunta!"

Sakura groaned.

"If you both summon them, then they won't stop fighting! You two _know_ they hate each other!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Naruto crossed his arms behind his head.

"So? Just summon Katsuyu!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can't do that Naruto; Tsunade is still alive – besides, wouldn't Jiraiya be mad too if you took Gamabunta for who knows _how_ long?"

The Kyuubi container just shrugged his shoulders.

Dumbledore chuckled at the shinobi.

"Well, you have about three hours to pack and do whatever you like at Hogwarts. Please come back at 10:00, so I may take you to the Leaky Cauldron."

The shinobi nodded before saying their goodbyes and leaving the office. They immediately went to the rooms Dumbledore has provided them all the while avoiding the teachers who weren't part of the Order of the Phoenix. They arrived in front of a statue and stated the password resulting in the statue to move aside for them.

The room Dumbledore allowed them to stay in was like an apartment with a dining room so that the shinobi may eat in privacy from the staff. There was a sort of living room which then branched off into four rooms (though Naruto and Hinata shared a room anyway, so there was one room with a lonely bed.) and a bathroom. The four went to their respective rooms only to come out five minutes later. After all, they didn't have to pack much – just the robes and uniforms they got the first day they arrived.

Sakura laid down on the couch in the main room.

"Sooo…what are we going to do for three hours?" She asked, boredom already lacing every word.

Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata's hand, ready to bring her to the bedroom before Sasuke started to head out the room. Sakura sat up, jade eyes watching as Sasuke neared the entrance/exit.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" She asked while getting up – she was _not_ going to stay in the room while Naruto and Hinata were having sex in the other room.

"Summon Manda." He said before walking out. The pinkette nodded before following him while Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Ne! Hinata, let's go summon Gamabunta too!" He changed his course to the bedroom to where ever his two teammates headed. The Hyuuga heiress smiled at her fiancé before nodding her head.

X

X

X

"Ne, teme! How are you going to explain Manda's size?"

"Shut up dobe."

"Grr…YOU WANNA FIGHT TEME?"

"Be quiet Naruto!"

"It's not my fault that teme is so stupid he can't concentrate!"

"Naruto, shhh…"

"Alright Hinata!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Please do _not_ make out in front of me. I would like to not be scarred so early in life thank you!"

Sasuke had to wonder what God he pissed off to deserve such ridiculous teammates.

"Would you all be quiet so I can summon Manda?" He hissed out, ignoring the face Naruto made at him. Sakura and Hinata flashed him an apologetic smile before shutting their mouths.

The Uchiha performed the hand signs and slammed his hand on to the ground, expelling a lot of chakra simultaneously. A second passed, and yet nothing happened. Naruto had to hold back a laugh as he yelled at Sasuke.

"YO TEME! I DON'T THINK IT WOR—"

A giant puff of smoke appeared, effectively interrupting Naruto and shocking Hinata and Sakura. A summoning jutsu _actually_ worked!

"REDUCIO!"

The three shinobi tried to see through the smoke but it was futile.

Finally, the smoke dissipated, showing Sasuke with a snake the size of a grown python.

Naruto guffawed loudly.

"HAH! Teme just summoned some pathetic snake!"

Sakura smacked the blond in the back of the head before running up to Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his head with a pout before slowly following the pinkette while Hinata walked next to him.

When the three got closer to Sasuke, they heard yelling. But the Uchiha wasn't yelling; the _purple_ snake was.

"How _dare_ you summon me and then _shrink_ me Uchiha!" Said Uchiha did not say anything but just stare at the snake.

Once Naruto got closer, he peered at the snake before laughing loudly once more.

"Is that MANDA?" The snake hissed in response and coiled back, as if to strike.

"Shut up brat! I'm still big enough to suffocate you to death!"

Sakura and Hinata had to hold back a giggle at the sight of a very angry Manda. Although he wasn't as huge as he was before, he was still pretty big – he was probably about 25 feet long.

"Enough Manda," Sasuke finally said "I have summoned you here to help me – particularly with information, and to help me train."

The summon sniffed disdainfully.

"Why should I?"

Sasuke smirked in response.

"Because if you don't, then I won't restore you to your natural size."

Manda hissed in anger before attacking the Sharingan user, aiming for his head. Before he could reach his target however, Sasuke's hand snapped up and grabbed Manda around the neck, holding him at a distance.

"Don't even think about it. I _will_ kill you." Sasuke said threateningly, his eyes flashing red for just a moment. Manda hissed in anger again, using his strong muscles to try and get out of Sasuke's hold. After awhile, Manda seemed to realize his attempts were futile and went limp in defeat.

"Fine…" He glared at Sasuke "…but I _will_ find a way for you to make up for this Uchiha!"

Sasuke stared back emotionlessly before setting the snake king onto the ground.

"Whatever."

Naruto though, was far from emotionless. He went from laughing loudly at Manda's situation to grinning widely.

"Ne, ne! Teme! Are you going to tell me how'd you shrink him?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as Naruto tensed in anticipation at the answer.

"…no."

Manda smirked amusingly while the blond's face turned red. Sakura just rolled her eyes while Hinata bit back a giggle.

"WHAT?"

A tiny hand appeared on Naruto's shoulders resulting in the Kyuubi container to turn around. He looked down into pearly eyes.

"Sasuke used _reducio_, Naruto." She said calmly, sending him a smile. Naruto grinned back.

"See? Hinata is cute, adorable, nice _and_ helpful!"

The Byakugan user blushed a pretty red, and if possible, became even redder, when Naruto kissed her.

"Ah! Either summon Gamabunta now or later!" Sakura yelled while simultaneously covering her eyes.

Manda hissed again.

"You didn't tell me that that bastard was going to be here Uchiha!"

"Hn…"

The snake glared at the back of Sasuke's head before slithering up next to him.

"If that stupid toad is coming, I don't want to be there when he comes!"

Sakura rubbed her temples before turning to Naruto and Hinata.

"Eh, I guess you can summon Gamabunta. I'll go with Sasuke and Manda and explain things to him." Just as the pinkette was about to turn to catch up to the two, she looked back at the couple.

"_Don't_ take too long, alright?" She gave them both a pointed look before leaving.

Naruto grinned at Hinata before going back to kiss her. Unfortunately, Hinata moved back and uncharacteristically raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, unless you want a toad from the store, you have to summon Gamabunta _now_." She smiled up at her fiancé before kissing him softly on the lips. When the Kyuubi container moved in to kiss her more, she stepped back yet again.

"Naruto…" Hinata warned. The blond gave a sheepish smile.

"I can't help that you're so cute!"

Like always, the Hyuuga heiress turned red, but she quickly moved her head to dodge Naruto's lips.

"Fineee…" He pouted but proceeded to the hand signs. A puff of smoke quickly dissipated, clearing to see the toad chief in full view.

"Yo Gamabunta!"

Said toad looked at his surroundings in confusion before looking down at Naruto.

"Hey brat! Where are we?"

Naruto just grinned before taking out his wand.

"REDUCIO!"

A few seconds later, and Gamabunta was reduced to a toad that came up to Hinata's knee. Naruto grinned down at the toad.

"Hey! Now _I'm_ looking down at _you_! Wow, that's so weird!"

It was silent until…

"BRAT WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Gamabunta exploded, using his powerful hind legs to jump up and land on Naruto's face.

"AHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Naruto started to flail around and lose his balance. "I CAN'T SEE! YOU'RE SO DAMN HEAVY!"

Hinata ran to Naruto's side, immediately putting him at balance. Once the Kyuubi container got a hold of himself, he immediately threw Gamabunta off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU SHRUNK ME YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHRINK ME?"

Hinata sighed as the yelling match continued. Knowing that it would be awhile until both calmed down, she plopped herself on the ground and watched with hidden amusement at the argument.

X

X

X

"Stupid little brats – if they keep staring at me like that Uchiha, I'm going to kill one of them!" Manda hissed at the nearest Hogwarts student, finding some satisfaction when he ran the other direction.

"They probably think Sasuke is one of those Deatheaters. That or they're probably thinking why he has such an ugly snake." Gamabunta said, looking at Manda as if to dare him to say more.

"Shut up you damn toad! I'm still big enough to suffocate the useless life out of you!" The snake king reached down from Sasuke's shoulders to jab at Gamabunta's back.

"Stop it! Both of you! _No _fighting! Remember?" Sakura scolded them. Though she did back up a bit when Manda glared at her fiercely.

It was September 1st, three days since the last time they spoke to Dumbledore. Once Naruto and Hinata finally got Gamabunta to calm down, they took him to their room where Sasuke and Sakura, as well as Manda were. Unfortunately, when the two summons caught site of each other, a fight ensued. Obviously, it took a while for the four shinobi to calm them down and explain the situation to them – down to the smallest detail. When Sasuke had told Manda about the problem concerning snakes, the snake king scoffed and said that the wizards had to "deal with it."

Introducing Dumbledore to Manda and Gamabunta was quite comical. As soon as Manda caught site of Dumbledore, he immediately started to look down upon him – verbally and physically (He raised himself to full length so that he was balancing on the near back muscles of his body). Of course, the Headmaster of Hogwarts found it amusing when the snake and the toad could talk, but became a bit sterner when the two started arguing. Predictably, their arguing transformed into a fight.

Once again, it took awhile to calm the two; but once they were calmed down, Dumbledore explained to them to _not_ make themselves known outside of Hogwarts yet. He told the two summons – and the shinobi of course – that when they reach the Leaky Cauldron, that they could _not_ talk outside their rooms. The wizard also explained to them that once they got on the Hogwarts Express for the summons to go to a special room he would set up near the conductor's room.

The summons were naturally angered at being told what to do by an old man (well, mostly Manda) who they could easily kill; but their summoners told them it was only for the time being.

After that, the last three days passed by smoothly.

Well, if the definition of smoothly was a large toad stealing firewhisky and getting drunk at the very bar he stole the liquor from. Or a frightening snake going through Diagon alley and just causing chaos in general. Or maybe four oddly dressed teenagers walking around as if they were superior (well, _two_ of them walked around like they were superior; the other two kept looking down in embarrassment) and arguing with shop keepers about prices.

Yes – the three days definitely went by smoothly.

Presently, the odd group just recently figured out how to arrive in Platform 9 ¾. The actual process was so long and excruciatingly frightening to the many other non-shinobi characters that the author did not feel like writing it all out.

Paperstars is very sorry by the way (please do not yell at her).

Now, back to the present story.

Hinata sighed as the three teammates started to argue – it had started off as holding Manda and Gamabunta away from each other, but then, Naruto accidently hit Sasuke who obviously got angry. This resulted in Sasuke to hit Naruto back who proceeded to hit him back. Sakura then took it upon herself to split up her two teammates by yelling at them. This caused Sasuke to tell Sakura she was annoying and Naruto to let them deal with it themselves. Sakura, of course, got angry, and hit both over the head.

And while the three were arguing, Manda and Gamabunta managed to start fighting as well.

Usually, the Hyuuga heiress would just let things blow by, but, as the platform was slowly losing the density in people, she had concluded that the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"A-ano…guys?"

No reply – the two summons kept fighting, and the yelling from Team 7 seemed to get louder and louder.

"G-guys?"

The same thing.

A loud noise erupted from the Hogwarts Express causing Hinata to panic.

"GUYS!"

Everything stopped.

Everyone was looking at her in shock – but it was the fact that everyone was looking at _her_ that caused her to turn red.

"T-the train is leaving. W-we have to get on!" She said quietly but loud enough for all of them to hear.

Sakura gasped in shock before grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging him to the train. Naruto proceeded to do the same to Hinata leaving Gamabunta and Manda alone.

"Hey you two! Hurry and find your room!" Sakura yelled back at the two before disappearing in the entrance of the train…

…Leaving the two summons alone.

The snake king and the toad chief glared at each other. Both were about to strike each other again when the train let out a loud noise again.

Manda sniffed disdainfully.

"You're not even worth fighting." He said before slithering onto the train.

Gamabunta childishly stuck his tongue out at the snake before following him in.

X

X

X

"Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Sakura made a disgusted face when she passed a compartment and overheard the name of a plant.

"Ew!"

Whoever said "Mimbulus mimbletonia" didn't say it as disgusted as Sakura was in her mind. In fact, they sounded rather _proud_ of it.

Sure, the plant's defense mechanism was rather ingenious, but the way the herbology book had described it was just downright nasty.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's reaction. He too heard the plant name, but ignored it because it had nothing to do with him.

The Sharingan user, however, couldn't walk any further down the train due to the fact that Sakura had clamped her hand around his wrist. Sasuke turned his head to tell the pinkette to let go, but she had spoke up first.

"Look Sasuke! Isn't he the boy that we are supposed to _especially_ protect?"

Sakura pointed into the window of the compartment door all the while pulling Sasuke to stand next to her. Of course, with her super strength, she was able to do that, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

But his teammate was right.

Sitting in a compartment with another boy and two other girls was Harry Potter.

"Hn…but the people in the compartment don't look like the descriptions Dumbledore has given to us about his friends." Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura nodded in agreement before looking at Sasuke.

"Should we sit in there with them? Befriend Harry before arriving at Hogwarts?"

"…no. Let's wait until the opportunity presents itself. We have to find the dobe and his fiancée anyway."

The pinkette rolled her jade eyes but grinned anyway. Sasuke had a point. If they immediately went to introduce themselves to Harry Potter, it might lead to suspicion resulting in a more difficult time in protecting him. It wouldn't be hard per se; just a little bit more difficult than the shinobi wanted. They did consider their time in this world as _rest_ after all.

It was only a few seconds later did Sasuke and Sakura find their other two teammates sitting in the compartment right _next_ to Harry's.

Huh. How convenient.

Unfortunately for Sasuke and Sakura, they had walked into the compartment when Naruto and Hinata were in a rather, ahem, indecent position.

The iryou-nin immediately reacted, covering both her and Sasuke's eyes.

"OH MY GOD COVER YOURSELVES! DON'T YOU TWO HAVE _ANY_ DECENCY?"

Hinata immediately turned a bright red while jumping off of Naruto's lap.

"H-he started it!"

She was quick to point fingers, but instead of annoying, Naruto found that trait endearing.

Besides, it was true.

The Kyuubi container gave a cheeky grin to his fiancée before handing her jacket back to her and putting his shirt back on.

"Alright, alright, were dressed!" Naruto said, sounding quite disappointed. "Ne, teme…couldn't you have distracted Sakura for just a _few_ more minutes?"

The Uchiha removed Sakura's hand away from his face before turning to face Naruto.

"No."

Unexpectedly though, in the span of one second, a little dream went through Sasuke's head. A dream that consisted of him, Sakura, and a bunny outfit.

It was a very perverted idea that disgusted Sasuke.

And it only disgusted him because he _liked_ it.

_I've been around Kakashi too long…_The Sharingan user thought forlornly.

Sakura just rolled her jade eyes before plopping herself next to Hinata, interrupting Naruto's journey towards the seat.

"Hey! Sakuraaa!"

The pinkette glared at him.

"I am _not_ going to let you sit next to Hinata! God knows that I'm scarred enough as it is!"

Naruto pouted before sitting across from the Hyuuga heiress, while Sasuke sat next to him.

It was silent for a few seconds before the Kyuubi container, predictably, broke the silence.

"Ne! So, how do you think _school_ is going to be?"

X

X

X

"I seemed to have touched a ne—" Draco Malfoy was rudely interrupted when someone bumped into him.

"A-ano…s-sorry…" A soft, feminine voice reached everyone's ears. Hermione immediately pitied the girl as she had the unfortunate fate to bump into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going!"

The Slytherin had turned around to yell at the stranger that bumped into him while Crabbe and Goyle already surrounded the poor girl. The people in the compartment however, couldn't see the figure of the girl as Malfoy seemed to tower over her.

Suddenly, a bark of laughter came from Draco as he continued to stare down the girl.

"What are you, blind? What's with your _ridiculous_ eye color?"

"I-I'm n-not…"

"N-n-n-n-not what?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly as Draco continued to torment the unknown girl.

Having enough, everyone in the compartment stood up in anger. Harry immediately went up to Draco and roughly pushed him further down the corridor, away from the unknown girl.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" The boy-who-lived then turned to the girl, only to be shocked with her odd, pearl eyes. Apparently, the Slytherin git wasn't lying when the girl looked to be blind.

"A-are you okay?" Harry asked, pitying the girl even more. Behind him, he could hear his friends gasp as they too caught site of her eye color.

"What's this Potter?"

Great, it seemed he didn't push Malfoy far enough down the corridor.

"Is she your new _girlfriend_?"

The blind girl immediately turned red as her eyes widened. A slight groan escaped her lips as she soon also buried her face into her hands. Harry wasn't reacting much better as he also turned red.

"What? Is Chang not enough now? Have a thing for the orientals don't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered at the both of them.

"Cut it out you bastard!" Harry had to mentally thank Ron for the rescue. Soon enough though, the rest of his friends in the compartment went to help him and the unknown girl who still was as red as a tomato. Their voices seemed to fill the corridor as the argument between the Harry's friends (predictably with Hermione's and Ron's voice as the loudest) and Draco (with his goons just standing in the background trying to be intimidating).

A new voice though, cut through the noise.

"Ne? What's going on here? Why are you guys blocking the way?"

Indeed, the two groups were now facing off in the corridor (well, Neville and Luna were just sticking their heads out the compartment while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood behind Harry) with Harry and the blind girl still in the middle. Ginny, who was closest to the voice, turned around and blushed when she saw a handsome blond looking at the group.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! Do you need to go through?" The youngest Weasley moved aside, giving him room to go through. She unconsciously patted her hair down as the blond moved pass her.

"Hinata! What are you doing out here?" The blond exclaimed. Everyone quickly realized he was talking to the blind girl.

"Naruto!" The wizards and witches let their mouth drop open in shock as the supposedly blind girl jumped right into the blond's arms.

"Too bad Potter! It seems your new girl already has someone! And it looks like she picked an ugly mudblood over you! Of course, he still looks better than your scarred mug!" Did Malfoy _ever_ shut up?

The blond boy, now known as Naruto, cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Ne? Hinata what are they talking about?"

Harry glared at his rival before turning to Naruto.

"Don't listen to the git He's just a sore loser because he has to go to his daddy to get anything. Just ignore him." Harry stuck out his hand as an offering. "My name is Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

Draco Malfoy wasn't taking being ignored kindly as he immediately pushed Harry out of the way.

"I've never seen you two before. You're new, aren't you?"

Naruto continued to look confused before nodding in confirmation that they were indeed new.

"Well then, my name is Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He motioned his head to the two beefy goons behind him before talking again. "I suggest, that in Hogwarts, you befriend _better_ people than this filthy group." The Slytherin sneered at the Golden trio and Ginny before holding up his hand to Naruto, obviously intending for it to be shook.

Naruto though, did something unexpected (to the students of course. Hinata was used to her fiancé's behavior).

He pushed Draco, rather roughly as he fell on top of Crabbe and Goyle resulting in a pile of useless Slytherin's on the floor. Naruto grinned.

"I don't become friends with bastards."

Ron, already liking the new blond, immediately slapped on the back in a friendly manner all the while laughing at Malfoy's sprawled form.

"That was bloody _brilliant_ mate!"

Hermione, in the background, was attempting to scold the blond, but found it hard as a smile was quickly creeping up her face as well. Harry just grinned widely while Ginny looked at Naruto in awe. Neville was snickering quietly while Luna just tilted her head to the side. Draco though, did not take being pushed well. He immediately got up and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Naruto's grinning face.

"You'll pay for that!" The Slytherin was about to wave his wand when another voice cut through.

"What is going on here?"

A shiver went down the student's spine as the voice was deathly chilly. The students turned to the source. They saw a pink haired girl (…_pink?_) but it was obviously not she who spoke as the voice was male. Standing next to her was another handsome teenager that blew Naruto's appearances out the window. Ginny and Hermione (even _Luna_!) didn't even bother to hide their gaping mouths. Whatever handsome appearances he had though, the chilly voice obviously originated from him.

Draco though, in all his stupidity, pointed his wand at him instead of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" The Slytherin sneered. The other teen didn't answer to the question, but he did reply with that same chilly voice.

"I'd advise you to put that wand away and leave before I do something I might _not _regret."

Draco didn't back down despite the fear. He was _not_ going to be shown up by _new_ kids.

"Or you'll do what? Filth—" The Slytherin was cut short when he felt his body _lifted_ from the ground and strong hands tight around his throat.

The other students gasped loudly. Hermione immediately intervened, hoping to use her new title as a prefect to calm everyone down.

"E-excuse me!" Hermione swallowed her fear as her eyes continued to absorb the scene of the handsome teen holding up Malfoy by the throat. "Y-you have to put him down! I know you may be new, but you might be expelled!"

It seemed the handsome teen wasn't listening as he continued to hold up the Slytherin. Malfoy, on the other hand, was slowly turning an unhealthy blue color.

Hermione didn't know what to do! Sure, she could break up fights, but despite the new teen being _very_ handsome, she was simply _scared_ of the power that just rolled off his body. Fortunately though, the _pink_-haired girl laid a hand on his shoulder.

Malfoy was unceremoniously dumped on the floor while Crabbe and Goyle brought him up to his feet. The Slytherin pushed them away before running down the corridor in fear. But of course, not before yelling:

"Wait until my father hears about this!"

"…hn…"

Hermione was shaking in fear and immediately scuttled back next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny who had their eyes wide in shock.

The blond, Naruto, sniggered.

"Ne! Teme, I think you overdid it! Look, they're scared!"

That seemed to snap Harry and Ron out of their stupor as they both glared at Naruto.

"I wasn't scared!" Harry said "I've faced more dangerous things than _new_ students!"

Ron nodded in agreement while Hermione continued to shift her brown eyes to the handsome teen in fear. The pinkette seemed to notice and sent her a kind smile.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He was just being his own over-protective self. Plus, that boy did point his wand at him too…" The pinkette sent Sasuke a thoughtful look before shrugging. "I hope he didn't scare you too bad!"

Ron spoke up this time.

"We weren't scared! Just…shocked! No one has _ever_ done that before!"

The pinkette just smiled another kind smile.

"Of course."

She motioned for the other three new teens to go to their compartment until Hermione spoke up.

"Wait!" The four stopped "You guys are new so…My name is Hermione Granger…and um, I guess, thanks for kind of helping us with Malfoy. But you can't do that when we reach Hogwarts!" Hermione squeaked when Sasuke sent her a look that practically said she was annoying.

The pinkette grinned widely.

"Hi! Yeah, we are new! Dumbledore sent our school a request to help strengthen bonds and allies or something like that. My name is Sakura Haruno by the way."

"Ne, ne! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond said proudly, puffing out his chest. He then pointed to the girl who had unknowingly caused all this. "And this beautiful lady is Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata waved shyly at the students.

A moment of silence passed until Sakura realized that the students were waiting for Sasuke to introduce himself. The pinkette quickly nudged Sasuke in the side.

"Hn…Sasuke Uchiha." His voice sent chills down their spines again.

Honestly, _no one's_ voice should sound that monotone.

Sakura just continued to grin.

"Sorry about Sasuke. He's not that social."

Hermione nodded a bit shakily. Being antisocial didn't mean scary. Even if he was the best-looking boy she has ever seen.

"R-right. Um, these are my friends." She pointed at the three boys and the two other girls that were with her. The first boy with glasses came up.

"Um…I'm Harry Potter." Harry winced, waiting for the exclamations of shock that he was _the _Harry Potter. Surprisingly though, there was nothing. Sakura and Naruto continued to grin widely. Hinata continued to look shy. And Sasuke continued to look impassive.

It was surprisingly nice.

"Names Ron Weasley." Ron flashed his own grin before sending a shaky look at Sasuke.

"Um…I'm Ginny Weasley." She gave her own smile.

Neville hugged his plant as if it would give him confidence before introducing himself.

Luna, in her strange way, also introduced herself to the four.

X

X

X

Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. After their initial introductions, a fast friendship struck between the four shinobi and the Golden trio (and Ginny). The students became more used to Sasuke's attitude, although still not quite used to him, and warmed up to him just a tiny bit.

Ron though, was still a bit sore when Sasuke insulted him about stupidity.

As they left the Hogwarts Express, with the trio in front of the shinobi, Sakura shot her teammates a look.

_Achieving their friendship. Complete. _

Of course, it was much easier to gain their friendship after confronting Malfoy. To be honest, Sakura found them too trusting. So you beat up their rival and they immediately accept you?

They would _not_ be able to survive in their world.

"Ne? That Malfoy bastard is a prefect too? Greattttt…." Naruto complained, his arms casually swung around Hinata's shoulders. Ron nodded in agreement.

"It's absolute rubbish that they chose him as a prefect! His _daddy_ probably bribed them."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry voiced out.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of the way. We're blocking the door." Ginny replied as she walked away from the group to her own group of friends.

Sakura looked at the students.

"Who's Hagrid?"

Harry and Ron immediately went into a long, detailed explanation on who Hagrid was and the many creatures he showed them. Sakura paid rapt attention to them until Ron decided to throw a casual arm over her shoulders. Of course, she didn't mind until the Weasley's arm was thrown off her shoulder…

…by Sasuke.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Hn…"

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Ron shouted angrily.

Sasuke was about to reply but was interrupted when Hermione emerged from the crowd and unexpectedly ran into Ron.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swea—" Hermione stopped in confusion when she felt the tension between Sasuke and Ron. Sakura just smiled nervously before connecting her arm with Hermione and dragging her off to follow Harry, Naruto, and Hinata.

Once they arrived at the coaches however, Harry seemed to pause before shooting a confused look to his friends. He noticed though, that his friends seemed to completely miss what he saw.

The shinobi didn't though. Of course, they saw the thestrals a week ago when they decided to visit the Forbidden Forest, but they had to act like they never saw them before.

The Golden trio, Neville, Luna, and the shinobi climbed into a coach, sitting quite comfortably.

It was too bad that Harry didn't look so comfortable.

"What _are_ those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked, nodding and motioning towards the thestrals.

"What things?" Ron asked innocently, looking to where Harry was signaling.

"Those horse things!" Harry was starting to become a little frustrated.

"What horse things?" Ron was honestly looking very confused as he swerved his head to look to where Harry was looking at to Harry himself.

The boy-who-lived was dumbfounded. Was he the only one who saw these _monstrous_ horses?

"Can't – can't you see them?" He asked the fact that he was quickly losing his patience evident in his tone.

Ron and Hermione let a worried look cross their features, while the shinobi were hoping that Harry would just _drop_ it.

They were getting _very_ hungry.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Ron asked, wondering if his best mate got hit a bit too hard on the head.

Luna's dreamy voice cut through the awkwardness.

"It's alright." She blinked owlishly at Harry "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

Harry didn't feel so much better if Luna could see them.

…No offense to her of course.

Sitting next to Ron, Hermione snorted in disbelief and turned her head so as not get into an argument with the Ravenclaw.

The shinobi chose to stay quiet.

They didn't want to draw anymore attention upon themselves until _after_ they were sorted.

X

X

X

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I'm going to admit, this chapter kind of irked me too. I don't know why...I guess I'm just not satisfied with my writing. Blegh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile huh? Heheh, well...I really have no excuse. Hah. Sorry! And thank you for the reviews! Bahhhh, you guys are simply awesomeeee! But sad to say, I'm not bringing Katsuyuu into the story. Well, I don't know, I might. Haha. For now, Sakura is thinking about Tsunade cause she shares the summoning contract with her (of course, Naruto shares the summoning contract for Gamabunta with Jiraiya but...of course, he doesn't care! Hahaha). I would also like to remind everyone that I am bias, I love the shinobi more than the wizards. Haha.

And I absolutely love the fact that you guys liked the confrontation with Malfoy! That's what worried me most last chapter. Heheh. Ahh, I love you guys! YOU'RE ALL SO _SWEET!_ Now only if some boys could be like all of you :) Haha. Oh yeah, and it was noted that I have some minor grammar problems, yeahhh, I know. Sorry! I edit this myself and English grammar was never my strongest point at class. I'm going to admit, I have trouble with repetition. Heheh. OHOH! And most of you can easily predict what houses the four are going to end up in! Sorry if it's not too your tastes! I put my reasoning on _why_ I put them in their houses at the end. Heh.

I LOVE YOU GUYS AGAIN! If I could make that little less than three sign, I would. :)

Some dialogue was taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I hold no claim over them.

X

X

X

The four shinobi (actually, three shinobi as one of them could care less) felt that the carriage ride to Hogwarts was awkward and uncomfortable, especially since the students were worried about this Hagrid person.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then!" Ron snapped at Luna when she commented on Hagrid and how the rest of the Ravenclaw thought he was a "joke." The shinobi watched the interaction with some interest, mentally noting that they should find information on this Hagrid. Obviously, he was very much liked by the students – well, the Gryffindor students at least.

However, it was not only Hagrid that made the carriage ride awkward; Harry also had a hand in the stifling atmosphere. It looked as if his mind was torn between the thestrals (which he probably thought he was the only one that was special enough to see, aside from Luna who was just loony – the shinobi saw the extent of Harry's selfishness on the train) and worry for Hagrid (despite being selfish, Harry always had good intentions).

Sakura let her eyes wander over the students and concluded that if the rest of the student body in Hogwarts was like this, then they definitely needed protection. The pinkette looked to the rest of her comrades and knew that they had the same conclusion. She was a little surprised that Naruto was being quiet this whole time, but a closer inspection of the blond's face revealed that he was mildly annoyed at the awkwardness and obviously wanted to say something – but Hinata seemed to be holding him back from saying something stupid.

The pinkette smiled softly at the couple; it was as if every time she saw the two together, the whole world brightened just a tiny bit. God knows just how much Naruto deserved the happiness he got from being with Hinata.

The Kyuubi container wasn't the only one who deserved happiness though…

Jade eyes moved slowly to the form of the sole Uchiha. Of course, it was kind of difficult as she was sitting right next to Sasuke, but Sakura managed to get a good observation of the Sharingan user anyway. After all Sasuke has been through, he needed happiness as well. The iryou-nin had noticed that Sasuke _enjoyed_ the recent peace back home, but it wasn't still quite the happiness he deserved.

Sakura let out a sigh and moved her jade eyes to her lap, before they snapped back up to Sasuke who had snorted in annoyance. The pinkette lifted a questioning brow.

"_What is it Sasuke-kun?_" She had asked in Japanese, as it came out much more naturally than English did. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

"_He's an idiot._"

At first, Sakura thought he was talking about Naruto, but a double take made her realize that he was talking about the lanky red head sitting across from them. Indeed, the pinkette had noticed the animosity between the two on the train, but she didn't think it was that bad. Sasuke thought everyone was an idiot, why would Ron be any different? Briefly, her mind flashed to what had happened moments ago when the Sharingan user roughly threw Ron's arm off her shoulders, but Sakura shrugged it off as nothing.

Naruto seemed to snicker at Sasuke's comment before throwing his own statement.

"_They're all idiots!_" His blue eyes flashed with amusement. "_Ne, ne, right Hinata-chan?_"

The Hyuuga heiress just responded with a smile, not knowing exactly how to reply.

"_Tch. You're an idiot, dobe._"

This, of course, came from the sole surviving Uchiha.

The amusement that danced in Naruto's eyes was quickly replaced with anger.

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY TEME!_"

The rest of the ride consisted of Sakura and Hinata trying to calm Sasuke and Naruto and to prevent any fights from happening. The Hogwarts students looked on with confusion, before they went in to their own conversations.

X

X

X

"Oh, you four will love Hogwarts! It's absolutely amazing, not to mention that the teachers are quite – "

"Hermione, give it a rest will ya'? They'll have the whole year to experience Hogwarts!"

Ron and Hermione started bantering, completely forgetting about the four shinobi as the little group walked through the doors of the school. Harry sighed, wondering if he should once again be the peace maker amongst his friends, but shrugged it off. If Hermione started yelling, then Harry would put a stop to it, but as of right now – it was just light banter.

Hermione huffed in annoyance before turning to the shinobi, ready to start a new conversation. Unfortunately for the witch, Professor McGonagall interrupted the group's journey towards the Great Hall with a stern "_ahem_."

The students looked up in alarm, before turning to Harry, wondering if Dumbledore was finally going to have a private chat with the boy-who-lived. McGonagall let out a sigh, before shooing the students away.

"You five, head straight to the Great Hall now. Transfer students – follow me."

With that, she turned around and started walking in a brisk pace, already expecting the shinobi to follow her without question. The students and the shinobi looked at each other, a bit confused, before Sasuke started walking after McGonagall. The rest of the shinboi shrugged, gave their new friends a small "goodbye" before following the Sharingan user. The students smiled amiably at the backs of the four before heading to the Great Hall themselves.

"If Professor Dumbledore has not explained to you yet, I will be calling the names of the first-year students first to be sorted. Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore will introduce you to be sorted. Now come on, the new students must be here now." McGonagall quickly explained to them before walking away again to a group of frightened pre-teens. Naruto snorted in amusement when one of the kids jumped up in fright when McGonagall approached.

"_Are ya kidding? We were already training for graduation when we were their age!_" The Kyuubi container exclaimed, before crossing his arms behind his head. "_These wizards wouldn't stand a chance in our world_."

Hinata smiled softly "_Well, we've been training since we were around 5 or 6. This must be their first year of school. The wizards obviously live a more pacifist lifestyle than that of our world._"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "_But come on! Look at them! They're all…twitchy._"

His fiancée just laughed before falling in a light conversation with the blond.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring blankly at the first-years (which made them fidget even more) whilst giving small responses to Sakura's constant talking.

"_Okay, I understand that the Wizarding world would like to keep violence away, but with their power – well, power in _this_ world – violence is bound to happen! I mean, just look at their current predicament now! They should start training and teaching the young as early as pos – Sasuke-kun! Are you even listening to me?_" Sakura huffed in annoyance. She knew she talked a lot, but the Sharingan user could at least look like he was interested.

"_Aa. I am._"

Jade eyes blinked in confusion. He was actually listening? It was not long before she was staring into onyx pools, indicating that Sasuke was staring back at her. A slight red tint slowly overwhelmed Sakura's cheeks.

"_O-oh. W-well, then…um…what was I saying?_" The pinkette felt ridiculous. Sasuke just admitted to listening to her rant, and she was already under his spell!

No pun intended.

"_They should start learning at an earlier age._" Sasuke blankly stated. Sakura blinked again.

"_Uh…what?_"

"_You were saying how they should start learning earlier than now._" Sasuke shot a blank look at the fidgety first years, before turning onyx orbs back to Sakura.

"_O-oh right!_" Sakura beamed, finally getting out of her stupor. She was not the stupid, love-struck twelve-year-old anymore! Well, she may still be a bit love-struck, but who cared? "_You really were listening Sasuke-kun!_"

"_Hn…_"

Sakura just laughed before launching back into her rant, completely missing the slight upturn at the corner of Sasuke's lips.

X

X

X

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The first frightened boy hesitantly sat on the stool, awaiting his fate. All the while, the four shinobi stayed at the back of the Great Hall, observing everyone with sharp eyes. Their eyes first went to the friends they had made on the train. Most of them were at the Gryffindor table (they had quickly spotted Luna at the Ravenclaw table), discussing something that looked somewhat important. The shinobi noticed how the group constantly looked up at the Staff table, causing their own eyes to look up at the table that housed older looking wizards and witches.

Naruto snickered loudly, obviously holding back the full extent of his mirth as a rather obnoxious snort escaped him shortly after wards. Hinata and Sakura looked at him with confusion while Sasuke looked at him like an idiot.

As always.

"_L-look at that baa-chan over there! In all the pink! Hahahahah!_" Finally, the blond decided to just laugh out loud, causing several students who sat near the back to give them their full attention. "_Oh man! Gamabunta is going to be so pissed when he sees a relative as ugly as her!_ _And in all that PINK!_" The Kyuubi container continued to laugh while the other three shinobi focused their attention on just _what_ caused Naruto to laugh so hard.

A woman, a rather _ugly_ woman in all pink sat at the staff table, sitting with her back straight and this look on her face that looked innocent but was so obviously evil. Of course, to the shinobi who has seen much worse looks on enemy faces, her expression just made her look like an idiot. Slowly, but surely, Hinata and Sakura joined Naruto in laughing while Sasuke looked at the woman as if she was the worst thing his eyes has ever rested upon.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up; his blue eyes twinkling as it always did, causing the shinobi to roll their eyes.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

It seemed as if Dumbledore was about to sit down again, but right before his bottom touched his chair, he just as quickly stood up again.

"Then again, it is always good to do sooner than later is it not? So before we dig into a magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." A few students murmured at this, but nonetheless stayed quiet. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the –"

The shinobi zoned out in Dumbledore's speech, obviously bored. They soon decided to play a quick game of _jan-ken-pon_, somehow even roping the stoic Uchiha into playing as well.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"_Hem, hem_."

The four foreigners looked up when a different voice (rather rudely) cut off Dumbledore's speech. They soon realized that it was the "Pink Toad," a nickname that they had given her after they had finished laughing at her appearance. The shinobi were pretty sure that Dumbledore, most likely, introduced her, but they weren't paying any attention to his speech and the Pink Toad just did not catch their attention.

A quick observation of the Great Hall occupants revealed to the shinobi that no one has _ever_ interrupted Dumbledore before, and was therefore, quite taken back. Their eyebrows rose, perhaps this woman was someone to respect

"Thank you, Headmaster," goodness, even her _voice_ was disgusting. The shinobi thought about taking back their thoughts of thinking of giving her respect, but decided to wait until she was done with her speech. "for those kind words of welcome."

The shinobi cringed. Okay, she did not deserve respect. The way she was talking practically oozed ill will for everyone else in the Great Hall, especially Dumbledore. Either way, the shinobi had to watch out for her as she could be a potential problem. Sakura's jade eyes quickly went to Dumbledore, and was partly surprised when he was staring at her, obviously trying to communicate. The iryou-nin immediately understood what Dumbledore tried to impart to her: This woman must not be trusted.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled sweetly "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Soon, Naruto and Sasuke lost any interest they had in the women and went back to the game of _jan-ken-pon_. Although, seeing as it was only Naruto and Sasuke playing (Hinata and Sakura were actually paying attention to the Pink Toad), the game quickly went from friendly to hostile as curses and insults were soon thrown between the best friends.

After what seemed liked _forever_, the Pink Toad sat down and Dumbledore stood back up. Sakura lightly smacked her two teammates behind the head, grabbing their attention from their little hand game.

"_Were you two even listening to her?_" Naruto grinned sheepishly before shaking his head "no" and Sakura already knew that Sasuke could hardly care less.

"_Well, you should have! Remember Dumbledore mentioned something about the Ministry here? He said that their government was weak and being lead by a fool. Well, it looks like the fool is trying to control Hogwarts by sending one of their own!_"

Naruto's eyes blinked in confusion. "_Ne?_"

Sasuke scoffed in annoyance, not at Naruto, but at what the pinkette had said. Well, the Pink Toad was definitely going to be an annoyance.

Hinata just giggled. "_Naruto-kun, the Umbridge lady –_"

"_Oh, so THAT'S her name!_"

The Byakugan user did not seem to mind the interruption from her fiancé as she continued talking "_—was planted in Hogwarts to watch over Dumbledore because the leader of the government here does not trust what is going on in the school._"

Naruto's mouth made an "oh" shape before crossing his arms behind his head. "_Bah! Gamabunta will be even more pissed when he sees her then! A shame to toads everywhere!_"

Sakura sniffed in annoyance before grabbing a lock of her long hair. "_She's more a shame to the color pink!_"

Hinata patted Sakura on the back as an act of consolation before all four shinobi started discussing random things from the comparing the food of the two worlds to strategies on what they were going to do to patrol Hogwarts. Suddenly though, Dumbledore's voice went a volume higher, catching the attention of the shinobi.

"And lastly, I would like to introduce four transfer students from the east!" Dumbledore was greeted with silence before conversations exploded in the Great Hall. Transfer students? Such a thing has never happened as far as anyone knew. Everyone was surprised, even Umbridge whose lips were pursed so tightly (holding back what she wanted to say as an outrage as Dumbledore did _not_ take this up with the Ministry first) that now, even her face was turning pink.

The volume continued to rise as the conversations started to get more excited before Dumbledore held up one hand. He was immediately met with the quiet he wished for, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. The old man really did have a lot of respect in this world.

"As I was saying, these four students are only staying a year before going back home. They have come here to learn in the western ways, and will go back to their school to share what they have learned. Now, now, the only reason why I accepted this is because the headmaster of their school is an old friend of mine," at this, the shinobi held back a laugh at the improvisation "and she has just started her new school. These four are some of her best students and she would like for them to come back with more knowledge to help her school become well, more acknowledged! And of course, like every student that has come to learn at Hogwarts, these four will go through a sorting."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with mirth as his eyes connected with the four shinobi standing patiently at the back of the Great Hall.

"I would like to ask for them to step up to the stool and allow Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on their head."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts then proceeded to take out a piece of parchment, which really was not necessary, and read off the names on the parchment.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

The pinkette blinked in confusion before a small push from Sasuke led her forward. Sakura blushed lightly before bravely walking up to the stool, ignoring the various whispers that immediately broke out – both criticizing and praising. Well, her pink hair definitely stood out, but her exotic looks captured the attention of a few teenage boys. Although she wasn't the prettiest flower in the pot (no, to Sakura, that definitely went to her best friend Ino), she was quite pretty; her pink hair just accented her beauty.

Sakura sat on the stool, back straight, with jade eyes staring straight ahead at her comrades. McGonagall placed the sorting hat over her head, causing Sakura to feel quite silly (especially since she could _see_ Naruto laughing at her for wearing it). However, it was not long before a voice echoed in her head with a voice that was definitely not her own.

A few minutes passed before the seams across the bottom half of the sorting hat opened, and in a bellowing voice it announced where Sakura had been sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud explosion of clapping erupted from the Gryffindor table as Sakura took the hat off and happily sat next to Hermione.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!"

Hinata looked down shyly, before Naruto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The heiress smiled up at him, and like Sakura, walked bravely up to the stool. Hinata was given the same treatment as Sakura as she was just as pretty (if not more, in Naruto's opinion), but perhaps with even more stares drawn to her white eyes. Many students wondered if Hinata was blind; but how would it be possible for her to walk in a straight line without any help? McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and soon, the Byakugan user was having a mental conversation with the sorting hat.

A few minutes later though, the sorting hat determined what house to put the Hyuuga heiress in.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another loud applause came from the Gryffindor table as Hinata sat next to Sakura and shyly greeted some Gryffindors.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

The last Uchiha immediately started walking towards the stool without hesitation; and as soon as he walked by every female student's line of vision, squeals were heard. There was so much squealing going on that Sakura briefly wondered if a fan club in _this_ world was already made. As Sasuke approached the stool, he noticed McGonagall's stern look as she obviously disapproved of the many girls swooning over the Sharingan user. Nonetheless, she placed the sorting hat on his head and just like the other two, a few minutes passed before the sorting hat announced what house he was in.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A particularly loud applause came from the Gryffindor table once more, mostly contributed by happy, squealing girls as Sasuke sat between Hinata and Sakura.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

With his trademark broad grin on his face, the Kyuubi container happily walked up to the stool. Girls were also swooning over the Uzumaki, but unfortunately, not as much as they did with Sasuke. A lot of the students though, were drawn to the markings on his cheeks that looked suspiciously like whiskers. Once more, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Naruto's head. The blond almost jumped up in surprise when a voice that was not the Kyuubi's appeared in his head. At first, Naruto thought he was going crazy when the sorting hat assured him that he was only there to sort him. It was a few minutes later when the hat finally came to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was especially loud this time – they managed to get all four exchange students to their house!

"Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore exclaimed heartily before food magically appeared on each of the long tables.

Naruto was just about to pile his plate with turkey when two identical red heads appeared in front of him, much to the annoyance of Ron as they had pushed him out of the way to sit with the four transfer students. In fact, the flaming red hair along with the freckles led the shinobi to the conclusion that the two twins were somehow related to Ron.

"So, transfer students – "

" – Hogwarts never had transfer students before – "

" – So what makes you four so special?"

" Is it the pink hair?"

" Or maybe the white eyes?"

"Whatever it is –"

The two red heads grinned a grin that matched the one Naruto would sport before he pulled a prank.

" – Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Now why is your hair pink?"

"And your eyes white?"

"Fred! George! Shove off!"

Ron roughly pushed his brothers off the seat before he turned an apologetic glance at the four shinobi.

"Oh Ronnie-kins! We were – "

" – Just introducing ourselves! Quite rude – "

" – Manners you have there little brother!"

And with that, the twins walked back to their own seat. Naruto, it seemed, had a grin so wide that it looked like the bottom half of his face was nothing but teeth. Hinata giggled softly, they were so much like Naruto it was hard not to like them. Sakura laughed as well, giving Naruto a quick look – he was going to have so much fun with them. Sasuke wanted to smack his face, _one_ Naruto was enough, but now _three_?

"thory 'out 'ed 'nd 'org!" Ron said, his mouth so full of food that the no one at the table could not comprehend what he was saying. Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

"Swallow before you talk. Otherwise you look like even more of a dumbass."

Ron glared at the Uchiha, ready to retort with his mouth still stuffed with food before Hermione cut him off.

"What Ronald was saying," she shot a glare at Ron, also revolted at him talking with his mouth full "is sorry about Fred and George."

Naruto just grinned wider.

"Nah, it's alright! I like them!" And soon, like Ron, Naruto's mouth was stuffed with food.

Unfortunately, Ron was still glaring at the Uchiha who was no longer paying attention.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you get sorted at Slytherin?" He asked angrily before making a show of stuffing more food into his mouth.

Sasuke just ignored him, causing Ron to glare even harder.

Soon though, the air of friendship returned as the shinobi and the students jumped from conversation to conversation.

_They're not too bad_. Harry thought as he and Ron laughed at something Naruto had said.

Out of nowhere, a loud noise started around the Great Hall. Sakura looked around in confusion, her body tense and ready for action if any threat appeared. Hermione laughed at the pinkette's look.

"Oh that's nothing Sakura! Professor Dumbledore just dismissed us." Ten seconds quickly passed before Hermione jumped up from her seat "Ron! We're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

Ron, who was busy telling a story to Harry, Naruto, and even Sasuke, looked at Hermione with confusion written all over his face. The bushy-haired girl wanted to smack him upside the head for forgetting.

"Oh yeah." He turned to the three "I'll tell you the rest later! Hey! Hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, before sending an apologetic look at the even more frightened first-years. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and flashed Hermione a sheepish grin.

"Well, they are, they're titchy…"

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I know, but you can't call them midgets!" Soon, she held a commanding tone in her voice as she walked alongside the table "First-years! This way, please!"

Harry grinned before turning to the four shinobi. "Come on, then! You have got to tell me how you persuaded Professor Dumbledore to let you have your own quidditch team!"

Sakura and Naruto gave each other knowing grins, then turned to Harry, ready to give him a full, long, and not-to-mention completely false story. Unfortunately for them, McGonagall once again interrupted the group with a stern "_ahem_."

The group of five looked up in alarm at the elderly women, wondering what was wrong now.

"Mr. Potter, if you would lead Ms. Haruno and Ms. Hyuuga to Gryffindor tower. Professor Dumbledore would like to see Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki in his office." She said before turning and walking away.

Harry just let his mouth drop open. Dumbledore has been ignoring him lately, and Harry had a faint hope that Professor McGonagall came to inform him that Dumbledore wanted _him_ to go to his office; not the two transfer students. Unknowingly, Harry scowled at the backs of Naruto and Sasuke before he realized that Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Harry!" She grinned "Are you going to show us where the Gryffindor common room is? Oh! And I can tell the story without Naruto!"

The boy-who-lived blinked before nodding his head and smiling. "Just follow me."

X

X

X

Naruto and Sasuke trekked through the halls of Hogwarts, attempting to look for the Gryffindor tower. This time though, Manda was draped across Sasuke's shoulders, and Gamabunta was hopping next to them.

"I can't believe we're lost!" The large toad exclaimed "You two were supposed to know where we were going!"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "Eh! We'll find it eventually."

A few minutes passed before Sasuke started getting impatient.

"Dammit dobe! I thought you knew the way!"

Naruto too, was getting impatient, but instead of getting frustrated, he felt guilty.

"Sorry! You know not to trus – AH! GHOST!"

With his thin lips twisted into an expression of disdain, the figure of Professor Snape became clearer, causing Naruto to breathe out in relief.

"Dobe, you know that there are already ghosts in this school."

"Yeah, but he looked like an EVIL ghost for a second!"

"Quiet!" Snape snapped at them "What in the world are you two doing? You should be in your _Gryffindor_ common room. Looking for detention so early in the year, are we?"

Naruto was about to protest when Snape's eyes widened at the site of the giant toad and the huge purple snake.

"Mr. Uchiha. I'll have you know that Hogwarts only allows cats, owls, and toads." The Potions professor looked at him as if he was inferior before Sasuke coolly responded back.

"Dumbledore has allowed me to keep Manda in order to strengthen the bonds between our schools."

Snape turned red in the face. "What school you im – "

Sasuke swiftly swept past the professor, with Naruto and the toad snickering behind him.

"What a foolish man."

Snape turned around; ready to yell at the Uchiha for calling him foolish, when he realized that neither shinobi's voice was that deep.

X

X

X

"Harry, calm down. Seamus is being a right git anyway, don't listen to him." Ron said, before casting a worried look to Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, you can't expect everyone to believe you – "

"But it's TRUE!" Harry exclaimed, obviously frustrated with what was going on.

Sakura and Hinata just sat next to each other, not quite knowing how to help the dark-haired boy. Well, that, and they were also worried about Naruto and Sasuke as it was almost midnight.

"I know it's true Harry but – "

Hermione was once again cut off when Naruto's voice reached everyone's ears.

"Ah! Finally found it!"

"Except it took us two hours to find it!" Replied Sasuke's annoyed voice.

"Hey! At least we're here!"

The best friends stopped talking when they saw the trio and their fellow shinobi sitting in the common room.

"Ne? Aren't you guys sleepy?"

Hinata just smiled at her fiancé.

"We decided to wait up for you two." Hinata said while Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"What did Dumbledore want you guys for anyway?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, nothing. He just wanted to give us Gamabunta and Manda back to us personally."

It was then that the golden trio noticed the abnormally large toad and huge, oddly-colored (purple?) snake. Their eyes widened in shock, they have _never_ seen a toad that huge and snakes were not allowed at Hogwarts!

"H-how is your toad so big? A-and Hogwarts rules only allow cats, owls, and toads!" Hermione exclaimed, shrinking back slightly when the snake turned to _stare_ at her with eyes too intelligent for a snake.

Sasuke scoffed at Hermione, obviously tired of people talking about "Hogwarts rules" before Naruto spoke up again.

"Gamabunta is a special toad! And uh, I think, Dumbledore said something about strengthening school bonds with Manda." Naruto crossed his arms behind his head (honestly, how many times was he going to do that?) before grinning and sitting next to Hinata.

Sasuke also sat down, letting Manda off his shoulders, causing Ron to jump back.

"What the bloody hell, mate? I knew you belonged in Slytherin!" Manda lifted his head to look at the red head, causing Ron to shudder in fear.

"Just because I like snakes, does not mean I am automatically 'Slytherin'." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes in the process. Ron sputtered nonsense, trying to come up with a response, but gave up and just looked at the purple snake warily.

Harry, like the rest of the golden trio, was more interested in the snake. It was _huge_. It was quite possibly the biggest snake, besides the basilisk, that he has ever seen, not to mention the _oddest_ snake too. It was colored _purple_ of all colors, with black rings around its body, along with four horns protruding on his head. Harry almost jumped back in surprise when the snake turned it's stare from Hermione, to Ron, to him. His breath left him when his own green eyes met the intense green orbs of the snake.

Manda quickly lost his interest of the three students as he started to look around the common room. He looked around with disgust as he was trapped here with Gamabunta and he wasn't able to kill the Uchiha because of his…size. Manda wanted to scoff in annoyance before turning his attention to Gamabunta, green eyes narrowed with hate. Before their summoners had come to get them from Dumbledore's office, Manda and Gamabunta were in a heated argument (and Dumbledore was _amused_ of all things). To the snake's chagrin, Gamabunta got the last word before hopping after the Kyuubi brat.

Well, Gamabunta wasn't paying attention to him now; it was a perfect time to get pay back. Manda silently and swiftly slithered closer to the giant toad, his mouth open and ready to strike, completely forgetting about the three students who had their eyes on him.

"**Stop!**"

All action in the common room stopped as all eyes turned to Harry who had his hand out in front of him, as if to stop the large snake physically as well. Ron and Hermione quickly casted worried looks at the shinobi, hoping that they didn't associate Harry with Voldemort from the parseltongue he had just spoken. Harry, however, was completely oblivious to the stares. He didn't want the snake to kill the toad! Especially since the snake belonged to Sasuke, and the toad to Naruto.

"**Don't kill the toad**." Harry said calmly, hoping to sway the odd snake.

The shinobi were confused. Was this the parseltongue that Dumbledore has told them about when he was briefing them on their mission? Well, it certainly sounded like a snake.

But to the students shock and astonishment, the purple snake simply turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, tell the brat that I refuse to speak in such a primitive language." The _snake_ said a hint of arrogance in his voice.

The student's felt their jaw drop and eyes widen comically before even the _toad_ spoke as well.

"You bastard! Trying to attack me from behind? COWARD!"

The golden trio was quite sure they were dreaming when the snake and the toad started fighting on the ground, while the other four just looked on as if this was a normal, everyday thing.

X

X

X

**A/N:** Buh, I know you guys like this story, but GAH! I need to work on my writing more. Bahhhhh, oh well. Andddd, I know some of you are wondering why I didn't put the sorting hat's conversation in the story. Simple: it took too much work. It would have been hilarious, yes, but I just didn't feel like it. Anyways, yup! I put them all in Gryffindor...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I have good reasoning, I swear! To be honest, I was thinking of putting them in separate houses, but after much self-debate, I just ended up putting them in Gryffindor. Heh.

Sakura: well, yeah, I know Sakura is smart, but she's a brave one too, and you have got to admit, she throws logic away when it comes between her and her friends. See, Ravenclaw goes for knowledge, intelligence, and wit, but Gryffindor values courage, nerve, chivalry and daring. Sakura is _all_ of that, but sometimes, she's just a bit too stupid to be in Ravenclaw, and I have a firm belief that Gryffindors have that tiny bit of stupidity in them (don't get me wrong, I LOVE Sakura, but she's more of a Gryffindor-type to me).

Hinata: Okay, okay, I really was tempted to put Hinata in Hufflepuff. "_You might belong in Hufflepuff/Where they are just and loyal/Those patient Hufflepuffs are true/And unafraid of toil_." It's just that every time I thought of putting her in Hufflepuff...I COULDN'T DO IT! I guess in my mind, Hinata is kind of like Neville :) think about it.

Sasuke: OHNOESSASUKEISINGRYFFINDOR! I know. I debated with myself A LOT on whether to put Sasuke in Gryffindor or Slytherin (especially since, if I put Sasuke in Slytherin, a lot of Gryffindors would have trouble with Sakura being in a relationship with him - DRAMA OH NO!) I was really tempted to do that, JUST for the drama. Haha. See now, Sasuke is definitely ambitious and resourceful, but he also has Gryffindor qualities. And in this story, it has been awhile since he came back from Orochimaru and I like to imagine that he changed...slightly so that he just BARELY gets into Gryffindor.

Naruto: Well, you all know why he's in Gryffindor :)

Sorry again guys! I know it would have been SO much better if I put them in separate houses, but I got lazy. That's bad isn't it? Especially since I haven't updated in FOREVER! Gah. Sorry again. I feel super bad now. What with the houses, and the no sorting hat conversation...SORRY!

You all should review and tell me how much I suck because of that. :)


	7. Author's note

Hi guys!

I am so sorry about not updating any sooner, but I really have no excuse. Really. I'm just incredibly lazy when it comes to writing. But I'm so happy that you guys love this story! (OMFGIREACHED**100REVIEWS**!) I love you guys, seriously. You're all so sweet and amazing, and just plain awesome! So, because of that, there comes another reason why I did not update any sooner.

There is a conflict going on in my head.

I _do not know_ if I should change chapter 6 (with the sorting and what not) or not. If I do replace the chapter then there's going to be a whole 'nother little side story drama of house rivalries and stuff. But if I don't replace the chapter, then there will be no little side story. I have the original chapter in my computer _and_ I also have the rewrite (yeah, I already rewrote chapter 6; there's not that many changes, just the fact that the sorting is different), but I just really don't know if I should replace chapter 6 or not.

So when I said that I did not have an excuse? Well, that's kind of a lie, 'cause my excuse is that since I have _two_ versions of chapter 6, I'm now conflicted on chapter 7. Yeah, I'm just blah blah blah right now.

SO, in conclusion, what do you guys, my lovely reviewers think? Tell me what you guys think, should I replace my chapter 6 with the alternate version, or should I just keep the original and have no little side story added?

I love you guys once again, and please tell me what you think!

P.S. This little authors note will be replaced by the actual chapter 7 when all this confusion is settled :)


End file.
